Thorny Rules
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: Cinta tanpa mengenal status dan kasta. Benarkah hal tersebut dapat terjadi, ataukah hanya sekedar karangan-karangan picisan para penulis saja? Entahlah. Based on 'Thorny Rules' karya Yuni Yukimura. RnR? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Halo, minna 8'D bertemu lagi dengan saya di fandom ini. Jadi, apa kabar kalian semua? Saya... bener-bener kangen ternyata sama Miku, Kaito, Rin, Len, dll :') #halahlebaylu #digorokmassa.**

**Ehem, biar saya bahas sedikit mengenai fic multi-chap yang bakal saya angkat menjadi karya yang ke-23 ini :) . Jadi, saya membuat fic ini berdasarkan cerita dari komik 'Thorny Rules' (judul yang sama dengan fic ini) karya Yuki Yukimura. Dan jujur, itu serial cantik paling oke yang pernah saya baca :') cinta itu memang seharusnya nggak mandang status... #dor.**

**n.b : saya nggak mengganti nama belakang para tokoh (walau berlatar di Inggris, takutnya ada yang protes aja kenapa namanya tetep nama Jepang), karena takut melanggar hak cipta :) jadi, nikmati saja fic ini selagi hangat(?)**

**Sip. Enjoy, minna!**

* * *

**Thorny Rules**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by : Yamaha Crypton Future Media

Rate : T

Kaito x Miku

WARNING!

Shoujo, berlatar di abad pertengahan Inggris, abal, _fluff_ gagal, nama tetap, etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**1 **of **8**

.

.

.

.

.

Di puri ini tinggal seorang iblis.

"Ssst! Tuan Lucifer datang!" salah seorang _maid_ berambut _honey blond_ berbisik setengah panik kepada para _maid_ lain yang sedang sibuk menyikat, menyapu, dan membersihkan ruangan besar yang lebih mirip ruang tamu itu. Ruangan berukuran sangat besar itu harus dibersihkan beberapa orang _maid _sekaligus agar pekerjaan mereka lebih cepat.

"Cepat menghadap ke belakang!" seru salah seorang _maid_ lainnya yang berambut merah ikan dikuncir dua bernama Teto Kasane dengan sama paniknya. Kontan enam _maid_ yang ada di ruangan itu segera membalikan badan mereka menghadap ke tembok saat suara langkah kaki 'Tuan Lucifer' semakin nyata dan mendekat. Tanpa suara, mereka menundukan wajah—menunggu langkah kaki majikan mereka itu menjauh dan pergi bersama aura hitam yang menyeramkan menguar dari tubuhnya.

Puri ini memiliki peraturan yang tak lazim; para _maid_, _footman_, tukang kebun, dan koki dilarang bertatap mata dengan majikan puri. Para pelayan harus memberi jalan dan menghadap ke tembok sebagai penghormatan.

Itulah peraturannya.

"Huaah, seramnyaa!" seru seorang _maid _berambut hijau toska panjang dikuncir dua sambil mengurut dadanya; berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya yang tak beraturan saking ketakutannya ia mendengar suara langkah majikannya tadi. "Habis Tuan Lucifer datang mendadak!" desahnya lagi.

"Kamu nggak dengar langkah kakinya, apa?" _maid_ berambut _honey blond_ pendek yang diketahui bernama Rin Kagamine itu juga masih berwajah tegang. Dia bergidik sebentar. "Katanya, kita bakal dibunuh kalau bertatap mata!" ujarnya mendramatisir.

"Iya, benar!" _maid_ berambut keperakan ikut mengamini perkataan Rin. "Padahal kita sudah bekerja lebih dari setngah tahun di puri ini. Tapi masih belum terbiasa, ya… iya 'kan Miku?" sikut _maid _berambut keperakan bernama Haku Yowane itu. Miku Hatsune, si gadis _maid_ berambut hijau toska itu mengangguk penuh persetujuan pada rekan-rekannya yang lain. "Ya, benar!"

Majikan mereka adalah 'Tuan Lucifer'. Sebelum kau bertanya, tentu saja itu bukanlah nama aslinya. Itu hanya julukan yang diberikan kepadanya; yah, karena menurut gosip, dia seram. Seperti apa kata para _maid_ tadi. Belum lagi, rumor-rumor yang beredar bahwa sebenarnya 'Tuan Lucifer' ini adalah jelmaan iblis karena aura hitamnya yang pekat. Tetapi, nama sebenarnya adalah Count Kaito Shion, dia orang yang memerintah wilayah Inggris bagian tengah tersebut.

Selain itu, ia dijuluki 'Tuan Lucifer' adalah karena puri yang didiaminya ini nampak angker.

"Tapi…," Rin Kagamine kembali menuturkan perkataannya sambil merapikan kulit sofa yang bisa memuat lima orang sekaligus itu dengan telaten, "Asal mula nama 'Lucifer' bukan hanya karena itu 'kan?"

"Ya," Akita Neru, nama _maid_ di sebelahnya mengangguk sambil menyikat pegangan tangga yang sedikit berdebu. "Konon, katanya tampangnya juga menyeramkan. Padahal, dia masih muda."

"Selain itu, pajak daerah ini 'kan tinggi sekali!" sambung Gumi Megpoid, _maid_ berambut hijau pendek sambil merapikan taplak meja.

"Benar, benar!" sahut Haku. "Belum lagi peraturan itu!" katanya setengah jengkel. "_Maid_ dilarang bertatap mata dengan majikan. Bukankah itu agak kelewatan, ya nggak, sih?"

"Hahaha, tapi benar-benar sifat iblis, lho!"

"Hei, hei, nona-nona!" tiba-tiba suara galak wanita berusia paruh baya mengagetkan pada gadis _maid _yang sedang asyik bergosip-ria itu. "Ngobrolnya nanti saja! Ayo, kerja, kerja!" kata wanita paruh baya yang diketahui bernama Gakuko Kamui itu sambil menepuk tangannya. Rambutnya yang ungu panjang—walau sudah ada uban di mana-mana karena faktor usianya yang tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi—dikuncir satu dengan model konde itu nampak sangat bersahaja. Dialah kepala _maid_ di puri itu.

"Selain itu, peraturan itu juga memiliki arti, _maid_ yang berstatus rendah itu tidak boleh memasuki wilayah majikan," terangnya sambil melipat tangan di dada. "Majikan kita, tinggal di dunia yang berbeda dengan kalian."

Dia lalu berbalik sebelum mengucapkan, "Jangan menggosip terus! Kembali bekerja!" perintahnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan para _maid_ yang menyahut patuh pada atasan mereka itu.

Semua orang di puri itu tahu, Gakuko tidak pernah menikah walau usianya sudah menginjak 53 tahun. Lagi-lagi, semuanya disebabkan karena peraturan puri itu; _butler_, kepala _footman_, dan kepala _maid_, dilarang menikah. Mereka harus mengabdikan seluruh hidup mereka hanya untuk Count Kaito Shion.

Yah, tidak salah memang jika menyebut peraturan puri itu dibuat oleh iblis. Yang tidak kenal rasa kasih sayang, cinta, dan ketulusan.

Semuanya palsu. Dan kejam.

* * *

Hari Minggu yang cerah selalu ditunggu-tunggu semua orang. Termasuk gadis cantik itu; Miku Hatsune. Hari ini, dia tidak bekerja di puri. Jadi, dia berdandan dengan bebas; _dress_ panjang semata kaki berwarna kelabu, dengan _cardigan_ krem berenda di pergelangan tangannya, dan dia juga menggerai rambut hijau toska-nya yang panjang. Hanya bertengger sebuah topi kecil berwarna putih di sana. Di tangannya, dia memegang sebuah tas kecil hitam yang bisa memuat dompetnya saja.

Sesaat pikirannya kembali pada pembicaraannya dengan teman-teman _maid_nya yang lain kemarin. 'Tuan Lucifer' itu seperti apa sih, tampangnya? Benarkah seperti iblis yang selalu diceritakan semua orang? Kalau iya, dia percaya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tidak akan ada gadis yang berani mendekati 'Tuan Lucifer', kok.

Tapi dirinya teringat kejadian saat dia pertama kali bekerja di puri itu. Rasa-rasanya, dia pernah melihat tampang 'Tuan Lucifer' dari dekat, deh…

"Hei, kau yang di sana! Minggir!" seruan seorang laki-laki membuyarkan lamunannya dari topik 'Tuan Lucifer' yang berkelemit di kepalanya. Lalu, dia menengadah ke atas—ke arah jembatan dengan terowongan di bawahnya—asal suara ribut-ribut itu. Ada apa? Malingkah?

Tetapi ini Inggris. Jarang sekali ada kriminalitas, apalagi maling.

Pertanyaannya terjawab sebelum seorang laki-laki berambut biru gelap dan memakai topi oval berwarna hitam dengan sangat nekatnya menuju pinggiran jembatan itu dan…

Astaga!, pekik Miku dalam hati. Matanya membeliak kaget. Orang itu… melompat?!

Dia tidak sempat bereaksi. Tiba-tiba saja, laki-laki berambut biru itu menyambar dirinya yang masih syok itu ke bawah terowongan yang ada di bawah jembatan yang tadi dilompatinya. Dengan sekali sentakan, laki-laki berambut biru itu menariknya mendekat, bersembunyi di terowongan gelap itu sambil membekap mulut Miku yang tadi sempat berteriak kaget.

"Lho?! Mana tuan Kaito?!" Miku dapat mendengar suara laki-laki di atas jembatan di atasnya terdengar gusar dan panik.

"Sial! Lagi-lagi dia melarikan diri!" seru seorang temannya yang lain. Oh, mereka bergerombol. Mencari—tunggu dulu!

Tiba-tiba Miku menyadari sesuatu. Kaito? Nama orang ini Kaito? Sementara… nama tuannya yang dijuluki 'Tuan Lucifer' adalah… Kaito Shion, 'kan?!

_Gawat! Orang ini majikanku!_, panik Miku dalam hati karena mulutnya masih dikunci rapat oleh tangan Kaito.

"Huh, sudahlah! Apa boleh buat… nanti juga dia pasti pulang!" kata laki-laki tadi di atas jembatan. Lalu suara langkah mereka terdengar menjauh dalam gaung terowongan di bawahnya; yang ditempati Miku dan Kaito di sana.

"Fuh, sudah pergi, ya?" suara ngebassnya yang menyenangkan terdengar di telinga Miku.

Demi Tuhan! Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?!

"Ah, maaf… sesak, ya?" Kaito baru menyadari bekapannya pada mulut Miku terlalu kuat sampai gadis itu sulit bernafas. Lantas dia melepaskan bekapannya dan menatap gadis itu dengan iris birunya yang dalam.

"Aku tadi dikejar orang," jelasnya. "Maaf sudah melibatkanmu."

Sesaat Miku tak dapat berkata-kata menatap wajah majikannya selama ini. Iblis? Dari sisi mananya? Seram? Dari segi mananya? Mengerikan? Apanya? Jelas-jelas, laki-laki di hadapannya ini sungguh sangat teramat tampan; dengan bentuk wajah oval melancip di dagunya yang kokoh, berkulit putih bersih, berambut biru gelap yang agak acak-acakan dan tebal, belum lagi wajahnya yang dilukis sempurna oleh Tuhan; mata dengan iris biru dalam—sampai Miku merasa dirinya tenggelam dalam kebiruan itu—alis tebal yang menipis ke samping, berhidung mancung, dan bibirnya merah merona alami. Inikah… 'Tuan Lucifer' yang selalu dianggap menyeramkan oleh semua maid di puri?

Mendadak, Miku merasa anggapan semua orang salah mengenai 'Tuan Lucifer' yang selama ini selalu digosipkan dengan hal-hal negatif.

"Hh, dasar…," dia mengehela nafas dengan gusar. "Mereka keras kepala. Padahal aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar," gerutu Kaito semakin tak senang saja. "Aku ingin mereka berhenti memperlakukanku dengan berlebihan."

"Eh?" Miku mengerjap kaget. Kaito lalu menatapnya lagi dengan tanda tanya di kepalanya.

"Apa?"

"B-bukan… Bukan apa-apa. Hehe," Miku tertawa kaku.

Orang yang tidak pernah menatap mata para _maid_… berkata seperti itu?! Rasanya sulit dipercaya!

"Ka-kalau begitu… s-saya permisi du—"

"Tunggu." Kaito membuat Miku menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berbalik dan matanya menghujam langsung pada postur tinggi majikannya itu.

_Hiii!_, batin Miku ketakutan melihat senyum 'yandere' dari Kaito untuknya.

"Kamu… tinggal di kota ini?"

* * *

Dia tertangkap.

Miku menghela nafas panjang menatap hiruk-pikuk kota London di siang hari, dan pada hari Minggu. Begitu sibuk, dan ramai. Berbagai macam orang berlalu lalang—mulai dari para remaja seperti dia, orang-orang dewasa, turis, dan anak-anak kecil yang sedang berlarian. Semuanya terjadi di atas tanah kota London yang indah ini.

Tetapi Miku tidak bisa menikmati pemandangan itu sekarang.

Dia teringat perkataan Kaito tadi, "Antar aku keliling kota."

_Tapi masalahnya… orang ini 'kan majikanku!_, batin Miku putus asa. Dia lalu menatap Kaito yang sedang mengagumi seisi kota itu dengan tatapan linglung dan takjub. Dia lalu bersiul pelan.

_Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kelihatannya dia tidak mengenaliku, kok! Dia 'kan tidak pernah bertatap muka dengan pada maidnya. Ya, benar!_, batin Miku menghibur diri melihat Kaito yang tidak mengenalinya sebagai _maid_ di purinya.

"Hebat!" seru Kaito tiba-tiba. "Kotanya berliku-liku seperti ini, ternyata…" lanjutnya setengah menggumam. Miku yang di sampingnya menatapnya bingung.

"A-apa… Anda pertama kali kemari?" tanya Miku terkejut. Padahal ini 'kan wilayah kekuasaannya sendiri!

"Hanya beberapa kali," jelas Kaito. "Biasanya, aku jarang bisa keluar. Tidak diizinkan."

"Ha? Tidak diizinkan?" tanya Miku terheran-heran.

Kaito mengangkat bahunya. "Begitulah," dia lalu menatap Miku. "Namaku Kyle!" katanya berbohong. Miku mengernyit. Nama samaran?

"A-ano… t-tapi barusan… Anda dipanggil 'Tuan Kaito' ya, 'kan?" tanya Miku takut-takut.

Ekspresi wajah Kaito berubah mengeras, dan aura hitam muncul di sekitarnya. "Masa?" tanyanya dengan nada berat yang menyeramkan.

_H-Hiiii! Se-seraaaam!_, teriak Miku dalam hati. Wajah cantiknya sedikit memucat melihat tampang seram majikannya itu.

"Kamu salah dengar kok… aku hanya anak orang kaya yang kabur dari rumah…," kata Kaito masih dengan bayang menyeramkan di kedua matanya. Miku meneguk ludahnya.

_Ah, dia sedang menyamar… aku jadi tidak bisa bilang kalau aku adalah maid di purinya…_, batin Miku pasrah.

"Ng… o-oke, nama saya Miku Hatsune, penduduk kota ini." Miku juga memperkenalkan dirinya dan akhirnya memilih mengikuti sandiwara yang dibuat Kaito. Lalu senyuman geli terlukis di wajah tampan Kaito.

"Jadi," dia meraih sebelah tangan Miku layaknya _gentleman_ sejati dan menatapnya lembut. "Kita sama-sama rakyat kecil, ya?" dia tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, tolong antar aku, Miku…"

_Tapi, aku tidak bisa kabur lagi…,_ batin Miku saat irisnya bertabrakan dengan iris biru gelap Kaito.

_Benar. Karena orang ini… adalah majikanku._

* * *

"Ng?" langkah kaki Kaito berhenti di depan sebuah toko roti bakar kecil yang dibangun dari kayu-kayu jati kokoh menarik perhatiannya. Miku menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap toko tersebut. "Tempat apa ini?"

"Ah, ini warung roti bakar," terang Miku.

"Selamat datang!" seorang laki-laki tua berkumis menyapa mereka. "Rotiku memang agak mahal, tapi enak, lho!" promosinya. Alis Kaito terangkat tanda tertarik.

"Benarkah?" dia merogoh saku celananya. "Coba beli, ah…," setelah mencari-cari uang dalam sakunya, akhirnya dia mengeluarkan segepok uang diikat dan menyerahkannya pada pak penjual roti tadi yang bertampang syok bukan main melihat uang sebanyak itu.

"Aku beli dua roti. Kembaliannya disimpan saja." ujar Kaito dengan datar. Seolah segepok uang itu hanyalah mainan monopoli anak-anak yang bisa diserahkan seenaknya.

Tapi—!

"T-tu-tunggu sebentar!" Miku berseru kaget melihat tindakan Kaito yang menatapnya dengan bingung. Seolah kekagetan Miku dan pak penjual roti bakar tadi benar-benar reaksi yang sangat berlebihan hanya karena menyerahkan 'beberapa' uang.

"Ja-jangan-jangan… anda ini… tidak tahu dunia luar?!" tebak Miku tak percaya.

"Habis, pemilik toko ini bilang 'agak mahal'… ya sudah," kata Kaito dengan wajah super-polosnya. Seolah dia merasa yang dilakukannya wajar-wajar saja.

"Dengan uang sebanyak itu, Anda bahkan bisa membeli tokonya!" seru Miku masih dengan sikap tidak percaya. "Sudah, biar saya yang belikan!"

Pak penjual roti tadi lalu menerima uang dari Miku dan menyerahkan dua buah roti bakar rasa _butter crème vanilla _yang dibungkus koran lama. "Silakan," katanya ramah. Kaito segera meraih roti bakar itu dan menggigitnya perlahan. Lalu wajahnya berbinar-binar.

"Astaga!" serunya. "Ini enak sekali!" dia lalu menatap roti bakar itu dengan takjub. "Aku baru pertama kali makan roti seenak ini! Beli satu lagi!" seru Kaito pada pak penjual roti bakar yang dengan senang hati membuatkan lagi roti bakar untuk Count yang sedang menyamar itu. Miku memerhatikan tingkah laku Kaito dengan heran dan kaget. Astaga. Sungguh! Aneh sekali!

"Aku mau makan roti ini setiap pagi!" seru Kaito lagi, lalu dia melahap dengan rakus roti bakar itu.

Orang ini… sungguhkah 'Tuan Lucifer' yang itu?!

Miku menghela nafas panjang. Yah… pada kenyataannya _maid_ memang tidak begitu tahu tentang majikannya, sih…

"Berikutnya toko itu!" seru Kaito sambil menunjuk sebuah toko yang menjual _scone_. Miku menyetujuinya. Habis, mau bagaimana lagi? Bagaimanapun… orang ini… benar-benar majikannya!

Yang tidak Miku percayai adalah, majikannya adalah orang yang seperti ini. Ceria, lucu, menyenangkan, dan polos. Imej menyeramkan, sadis, galak, dan mengerikan menghilang begitu saja dari beringsut hatinya. Seolah-olah, apa yang dia dengar selama ini hanyalah mitos yang sangat salah mengenai 'Tuan Lucifer' yang selama ini menakuti, dan menjadi mimpi-mimpi buruknya hanya dari langkah sepatunya.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Suara lonceng dari jam besar Inggris; menara Big Ben menunjukkan waktu pukul enam sore tepat.

"Huuh! Sudah jam enam, ya? Padahal aku masih banyak toko yang makanannya belum kucoba," gerutu Kaito sambil menggigit _scone_-nya. Dia lalu menatap Miku di belakangnya yang sudah lemas. Yang benar saja! Dia sudah menemani majikannya itu lebih dari sepuluh jam!

"Miku," panggilnya tiba-tiba. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya yang kelelahan sebagai jawaban. "Kamu selalu libur di hari Minggu, ya?" tanya Kaito memastikan. Miku mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Umm… ya," jawab Miku. Kaito tersenyum.

"Bagus!" dia lalu menepuk kepala Miku pelan. "Sampai jumpa minggu depan!"

A—apa?!

"Saya… tidak akan datang lagi, lho!" kata Miku sambil mengusap kepalanya yang ditepuk Kaito. Tapi tunggu… kenapa orang ini tahu dia hanya libur di hari Minggu? Memang sih, hanya puri Shion-lah yang meliburkan _maid_-nya di hari Minggu. Puri-puri lain tidak pernah meliburkan para _maid_nya.

_Apa… dia menyadarinya?_, batin Miku bertanya-tanya.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Kaito tersenyum sebelum membalikan badannya, meninggalkan Miku yang mematung di tempatnya.

* * *

Pada akhirnya, Miku tidak bisa menolak kata-kata yang Kaito ucapkan padanya di hari Minggu terakhir mereka bertemu. Dia merasa kasihan, tidak tega, sekaligus… menikmati saat-saatnya bersama Kaito.

Ini hari Minggu kedua setelah pertemuan mereka yang pertama. Miku menghela nafasnya. Dia tidak percaya, dia akan melakukan ini. Akhir-akhir ini tekadnya menjadi lemah sekali…!

"Kau datang," senyum Kaito melebar saat melihat Miku menghampirinya dengan wajah pasrah. Ya sudahlah…

"Aku mau coba _waffle_ yang di sana!" seru Kaito sambil menunjuk toko pinggir jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Miku tersenyum menyanggupi.

"Silakan," seorang nenek tua yang menjual _waffle_ itu menyerahkan dua buah _waffle_ pada Kaito.

"_Waffle_ itu sulit untuk ditolak, ya 'kan?" cengir Kaito. Miku tersenyum. "Benar sekali."

"Jadi, selamat ma—" ucapan Miku terputus saat _waffle_ di tangannya diambil oleh Kaito dan menukarnya dengan _waffle_ yang ada di tangan laki-laki itu. Miku mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan bingung.

"Ini untuk Miku," sodor Kaito pada Miku.

"Kenapa? Rasanya sama saja, 'kan?" tanya Miku bingung.

"Um, yang punyamu tadi agak gosong…," terang Kaito sambil menunjuk bagian gosong dari _waffle_ Miku.

Eh?!

"T-tidak apa-apa! Tidak usah ditukar! Biar saya makan yang gosong!"

"Ini," Kaito berkata dengan nada lembut yang agak tegas sambil menyodorkan _waffle_nya pada Miku. "Kamu makan yang ini saja. Tidak ada bagian yang gosong," senyum Kaito. Miku terdiam sesaat sebelum menerima _waffle_ itu dengan gugup.

"T-terima kasih…,"

Kaito tersenyum sebentar sebelum menarik perlan siku Miku dan menariknya menepi ketika sebuah kereta kuda melewati mereka. Miku merasa heran mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Kaito. Lebih heran lagi, ketika dia menyadari laki-laki itu secara tidak mencolok telah bertukar posisi dengannya, sehingga kini Miku berjalan di bagian dalam jalan, dan Kaito berjalan di bagian luar jalan. Menurut Miku, sikap tersebut sangatlah sopan dan penuh perhatian.

Tidak cukup itu saja, Kaito sering kali membukakan pintu untuknya, dan menahan pintu ketika Miku hendak masuk, atau keluar toko. Mungkin, laki-laki itu tidak menyadarinya karena telah terbiasa dididik menjadi seorang _gentleman_ sejati. Selain itu, Kaito tidak pernah berjalan di depannya; menunjukkan sikap angkuh bahwa dia seorang Count; atau di belakang; sikap merasa rendah diri. Tidak pernah. Dia selalu berjalan beriringan dengan Miku, seolah tak peduli apa status mereka. Perlakuan-perlakuan sederhana itu, ternyata mampu membuat Miku sangat terkesan.

Seperti sekarang ini. Akhirnya mereka berdua selalu berjalan-jalan di kota setiap hari Minggu. Sambil berpura-pura memerankan drama sebagai "anak kota" dan "anak orang kaya". Tetapi Miku mengakuinya, itulah saat-saat yang menyenangkan dalam hidupnya.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, dia jadi selalu menantikan hari Minggu.

**To be continue**

**How? 8'D saya udah lama banget pengen bikin karakter cowok kayak Kaito di fic ini lho. Dan baru kesampean sekarang (hiks...) hwhwhw TwT**

**Jadi, berminat meninggalkan review anda di kotak bawah? :)**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAAAIII MINNAA XD #digebukin. **

**Eh eh, saya libur dong dari Sabtu kemaren sampe Sabtu depan! Awesome knan UU YEAAHHH~~~ #bergulingbersama. #cetar. Tapi, buat kakak-kakak kelas 12, selamat berjuang ya Ujian Sekolahnya! :) semoga lulus dengan hasil yang memuaskan, amin!**

**Ehem, jadi saya kembali mengapdet fic saya ini 8'D apakah kalian semua menunggu? #NGGAAAKK.**

**Okedeh, ngga usah banyak bacot, silakan baca!**

**Enjoy, minna!~**

* * *

**Thorny Rules**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by : Yamaha Crypton Future Media

Rate : T

Kaito x Miku

WARNING!

Shoujo, berlatar di abad pertengahan Inggris, abal, _fluff_ gagal, nama tetap, etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**2 **of **8**

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, Miku."

Panggilan itu membuyarkan lamunan si gadis hijau toska yang sedang menggigit kue kukusnya dengan khidmat. Ini hari Minggu keempat; artinya sudah satu bulan dia melakukan drama "anak kota" dan "anak orang kaya" dengan majikannya yang bernama asli Count Kaito Shion—namun dirinya sedang menyamar dengan nama Kyle—dan kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya sambil menggigit salad crepenya.

"Puri Iblis kelihatan tuh," tunjuk Kaito pada purinya sendiri dari kejauhan. Miku berdeham sebentar lalu membenarkan anak-anak rambut yang menampar-nampar wajahnya yang cantik karena angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup dari arah timur.

"Iya, benar…," sahut Miku. Diam-diam dia melirik Kaito yang berpura-pura memasang wajah polos seolah dia bukanlah Count Kaito Shion sang 'Tuan Lucifer' yang selama ini dibicarakan.

_Dia tahu nggak ya, kalau dia dijuluki 'Tuan Lucifer'?_, batin Miku bertanya-tanya.

Tanpa sadar, Miku jadi memerhatikan Kaito lagi.

Kenapa?

Mungkin adalah bentuk pertanyaan yang layak ditanyakan pada Kaito. Laki-laki itu, bagaimanapun seorang Count. Bangsawan. Namun mengapa gayanya begitu sederhana? Dia bahkan mau bersikap akrab dengan gadis kota seperti Miku. Benar-benar rendah hati. Miku pernah bekerja untuk seorang bangwasan bergelar Lord, pangkat terendah dalam dunia bangsawan, namun sombongnya setengah mati. Walau para _maid_ di sana boleh bertatap muka dengan majikan, namun Kaito seribu kali lebih baik dibanding majikannya yang lama.

"Pemilik puri itu…," kata Miku dengan nada menggantung. "Kenapa tidak bertatap mata dengan para pelayannya, ya?"

Kali ini, Kaito menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga. "Bagaimana kautahu?"

**Deg!**

_Gawat! Aku salah bicara!_, panik Miku.

"A-aku… d-dengar dari teman! Ahahaha," jawab Miku gugup. Celaka! Keceplosan!

"Begitu," gumam Kaito tanpa curiga. "Aku juga… pernah dengar dari temanku," entah hanya perasaan Miku saja, ataukah pandangan laki-laki itu sedikit meredup?

"Katanya, si pemilik puri adalah seorang 'Marionette'," jelas Kaito lagi. Miku menatap laki-laki itu yang kini menatap lurus pada purinya sendiri dari kejauhan dengan tatapan nanar. "Dia kehilangan orangtuanya sejak kecil, dan diwarisi sebuah puri…," cerita Kaito. "Dia dibesarkan sebagai tawanan di puri, dan di jauhkan dari dunia," semakin dia bercerita, Miku merasa ada kesedihan dan kemuraman di dalam nadanya.

"Karena ketidaktahuannya, dia jadi tidak berdaya melawan _butler_nya," Kaito menghela nafas. "dia juga tidak punya kekuatan untuk mengubah etiket yang membosankan itu," dari ekor matanya, Miku menangkap majikannya itu memejamkan matanya. Entah hanya perasaan Miku, namun mengapa punggung tegap Kaito jadi terlihat rapuh?

Seolah dia butuh ditolong.

"Dia… bahkan tidak mengetahui wajah para pelayannya…," Kaito mengetuk-ngetukan jemarinya pada pagar besi yang digenggamnya. "Menurutku, dia orang yang patut dikasihani."

_Ah… rupanya begitu_, pekur Miku dalam hati. Mau tau mau, dia jadi teringat saat pertama kali ia datang ke puri itu…

Dia jadi merasa, Kaito memanglah seperti apa yang diomongkannya tadi…

* * *

**Flash Back**

"Siapa yang telah mencurinya?!" suara keras Gumone Kojiro, sang kepala pelayan, alias _butler_ puri itu membentak seluruh _maid_ yang ada di ruang tamu dengan tatapan tajam. Gadis-gadis itu meringis ketakutan saat mata elang nan tajam itu menatap mereka satu persatu.

"Jam silver yang ada di sini adalah… benda kesayangan Tuan Kaito!" bentaknya lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah lemari kaca yang kosong.

"Tapi… jamnya memang sudah tidak ada sewaktu kami ke sini untuk bersih-bersih," lirih seorang _maid_ berambut hijau pendek, Gumi Megpoid dengan nada menciut.

Gumone menatap Gumi dengan garang. "Jangan beralasan!" hardiknya sambil menarik kerah baju _maid _Gumi dengan kasar.

"Kyaa!" pekik Gumi kaget.

"Cepat serahkah jam itu!" suara Gumone menggelegar ke seluruh puri.

"Tolong hentikan!" suara seorang gadis membuat seluruh orang di ruangan itu menatapnya. Gadis itu berambut hijau toska panjang dikuncir dua menatap sang kepala pelayan dengan berani. Matanya menyiratkan kejujuran. "Pencurinya tidak ada di antara kami!" kata Miku Hatsune dengan berani.

"Kau…!" geram Gumone dengan suara menakutkan—membuat beberapa _maid_ lain bersembunyi di balik punggung Miku—"Kau lancang sekali!" bentak Gumone.

"Kenapa ini ribut-ribut?" suara ngebass yang berwibawa tiba-tiba meredakan bentakan sang _butler_ yang kini berbalik—lalu mendapati tuan mudanya di ambang pintu. "Jam itu sedang diperbaiki," jelas laki-laki berambut biru itu.

"Tuan Kaito!" seru Gumone sambil menundukkan badannya. Segera saja, kedelapan _maid_ yang ada di ruangan itu membalikan badan mereka ke tembok—tidak menatap Kaito.

Itulah, pertama kalinya Miku mendengar suaranya.

Dan wajahnya terlihat sekilas… bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak samar seolah mengatakan…

Maaf.

**End of Flash Back**

* * *

Awalnya, Miku mengira itu hanyalah imajinasinya saja; mengingat dia sendiri dalam keadaan tidak fokus, namun dia yakin betul bahwa Kaito meminta maaf kepada mereka—para _maid_—karena Kaito tidak memberitahukan butlernya bahwa jam silver kesayangannya yang waktu itu sedang diperbaiki, dan akhirnya _maid_-lah yang menjadi sasaran kambing hitamnya.

Count Kaito Shion, ah tidak… Kaito Shion, dia sama sekali tidak mendiskriminasikan para _maid_ yang berstatus rendah…

"Aduh, langit mendung nih," suara Kaito mengagetkan Miku. Miku mengerjap lalu mendongak menatap awan kelabu, yang perlahan-lahan merintikan air langit—gerimis; yang semakin lama semakin deras.

"Waduh," dengan sigap, Kaito menarik Miku ke dekatnya dan merangkul gadis itu yang mulai kebasahan. "Ini, pakailah," Kaito menyodorkan topi hitamnya pada Miku. "Nanti kau masuk angin."

Eh?!

"T-tidak usah! Sa-saya baik-baik saja kok!" sentak Miku sambil memayungi kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kamu suka merasa segan, ya," gumam Kaito. Dia semakin menyodorkan topinya pada Miku. "Suka memaksakan dirimu sendiri…," lanjut Kaito. Miku mendongak menatap wajah majikannya yang berubah lembut.

"Makanya aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari kamu."

* * *

_Haah…_, desah Miku dalam hati. Dia membetulkan bando _maid_nya dan membersihkan sudut ruangan dengan sebuah kemoceng warna-warni membersihkan debu. Dia dan tiga teman _maid_nya yang lain; Rin, Teto, dan Haku, sedang membersihkan ruang tengah bersama-sama.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Tanpa harus bertanya-tanya dalam hati, seluruh orang di puri tahu bahwa itu adalah langkah kaki majikan mereka—Count Kaito Shion—dari ruang sebelah.

Lalu perlahan, suara langkah kaki itu menjauh dan menghilang. Tidak melewati ruang tengah.

"Ssst, Miku!" bisik Rin setengah memanggil Miku yang menoleh padanya dengan wajah biasa-biasa saja; dan bukannya dengan wajah tegang seperti biasanya, setiap kali ia dengar suara langkah Kaito. Tidak. Tidak lagi.

"Dengar nggak, tuh? Barusan Tuan Lucifer lewat sana!"

"Iya, iya!" timbrung Haku. "Auranya seram sekali! Begitu kuat dan menakutkan, ya!"

Miku terdiam sesaat sebelum mengerjap bingung. "Masa sih?"

"Kok malah bilang 'masa sih'?!" protes Haku tak percaya pada Miku yang masih menatap kedua temannya dengan linglung.

"Bukannya dulu kamu juga takut? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Teto tak habis pikir.

"Dia bisa membunuh orang hanya dengan bunyi sepatunya, lho!" dramatisir Rin.

"Iya, iya! Dia itu sungguh sangat misterius!"

Miku menghela nafas tidak tertarik lalu meraih pelan kulit sofa yang terbuat dari kain putih sutra. "Aku mau cuci ini dulu," kata Miku pada ketiga temannya yang masih bergosip-ria.

Gadis berambut hijau toska itu lantas melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruang tengah sambil melipat kulit sofa yang ada di dekapannya. Dia menghela nafas lelah. Tidak semua orang tahu siapakah 'Tuan Lucifer' yang sebenarnya. Penampilannya sih memang sangar, tapi di luar dugaan, dia adalah sosok yang perhatian, sopan, dan seorang gentlemen sejati.

Mendadak Miku teringat perkataan Kaito kemarin.

"_Makanya aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari kamu." _

Aih…

Miku merasa pipinya memanas teringat perkataan manis Kaito tersebut.

_Ih! Kenapa sih aku jadi senyam-senyum sendiri?!_, protes Miku dalam hati sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Tuan Kaito," suara tegas Gumone Kojiro membuat Miku tersentak. Dia menatap pintu yang setengah terbuka di sampingnya—tepatnya, itu adalah perpustakaan pribadi Count Kaito Shion, majikannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini, Anda sering melarikan diri dari para pengawal. Katanya, Anda pergi ke kota," Gumone lalu menutup buku di tangannya. "Dan diam-diam bertemu dengan seseorang."

**Deg!**

Astaga! Astaga!

Miku segera merapatkan diri ke dinding—menguping—pembicaraan kedua orang tadi.

"… Tolong sadarlah," Gumone menatap tuan mudanya dengan ekspresi keras. "Anda adalah kepala keluarga, dan juga seorang Count. Kalau bermain api… Anda bisa membawa aib bagi keluarga ini."

Terjadi keheningan yang panjang sebelum bibir Kaito bergerak-gerak. "Aku tahu."

Dua kata. Hanya dua kata itu. Namun mengapa Miku merasa dirinya baru saja ditampar oleh kenyataan?

_Benar…_

Miku memejamkan matanya—lalu perlahan tubuhnya merosot; duduk di lantai sambil bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya.

Kata-katanya benar.

Kebersamaan mereka datang dengan sendirinya. Dan semuanya terasa menyenangkan…

Dia yang seenaknya akrab dengan majikannya sendiri di luar fakta, bahwa ia adalah—tetaplah seorang _maid_ di purinya.

Ya. Bukankah Miku yang jadi besar kepala?

_Dia seorang Count…_, bisik Miku dalam hati.

_Dan aku, seharusnya memang tidak diizinkan untuk menatap matanya…_

* * *

"Eh?" tatapan Kaito terlihat sangat kaget kepada Miku. "Mau pindah?"

"Mm," Miku mengangguk mantap.

"Mendadak sekali," protes Kaito. "Kenapa nggak bilang saat kita bertemu siang tadi?"

Miku tersenyum paksa. "Sulit untuk mengatakannya," terang Miku. "Karena pekerjaan ayah… oleh karena itu, hari ini kita berpisah."

Ya. Berpisah…

Kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Ya 'kan Miku?

_Ya. Benar_, jawab Miku dalam hati. Perasannya sebagai gadis kota yang bahagia, sudah berakhir. Sampai di sini saja.

Mungkin Miku tidak menyadarinya, tetapi iris biru dalam itu terus menatapnya tanpa henti. Seolah ada yang aneh di wajah Miku, namun dia tidak menunjukannya. Akhirnya laki-laki itu menghela nafas panjang dan mengangguk. "Begitu, ya? Hmm, jadi sepi…," katanya dengan nada melamun.

Eh?

Miku menatap Kaito dengan alis terangkat. Dia tidak salah dengarkah tadi?

"Aku jadi kehilangan teman rakusku yang berharga…," ratap Kaito. "Padahal cuma kamu yang bisa memakan tigapuluh roti dalam sehari." rutuk Kaito dengan wajah murung.

Oh…

Miku memasang wajah sweatdropnya. Yah, sepertinya dia baik-baik saja tuh…

"Hehe," kekeh Miku. "Yah, begitulah…," Miku mengangguk. "Saya akan mentraktir Anda untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sebagai ganti dari kue beras yang tadi,"

"Hadiah perpisahan?" tanya Kaito.

"Mm," Miku mengangguk. "Apapun boleh!"

Kaito nampak berpikir sebentar. "Apapun, heh?"

"Ya!" sahut Miku yakin.

"Bukan makanan boleh?" tanya Kaito tidak diduga. Miku mengerjap sebelum menimang-nimang.

"Boleh."

Kaito tersenyum kecil. Namun Miku merasa, senyuman itu ada maksud tersembunyi di baliknya.

"Kalau begitu, cobalah merapat ke tembok di belakangmu," suruh Kaito. Miku mengangkat alisnya dengan ekspresi bertanya dan bingung yang khas lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok besar di belakangnya.

"Begini?"

"Ya, begitu…," jawab Kaito pelan sebelum mengunci Miku dengan menekankan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Miku.

"A-apa yang—" begitu dirasakannya bibir Kaito menyapu tengkuknya dan merasakan laki-laki itu menggigitnya perlahan, segera saja Miku berubah panik.

Waa!

**DUAGH!**

"A-apa yang Anda lakukan?!" seru Miku sambil menggebuk Kaito yang tak menyangka bahwa gadis manis itu punya kekuatan luar biasa hingga menyuntrungkannya beberapa jengkal dari posisi awalnya.

"A-aku cuma minta hadiah perpisahan kok," kata Kaito dengan wajah meringis menahan sakit di kepalanya yang tadi digebuk Miku.

"K-ka-kalau begitu mengapa mencium?! Di… di leher, lagi!" protes Miku sambil memegangi tengkuknya dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Di saat… mau berpisah begini…," kata Miku dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Sempat-sempatnya laki-laki itu bercanda dan menggodanya seperti tadi?

"Haha," Kaito tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir…," lalu tangan laki-laki itu menepuk pelan kepala Miku yang tertunduk. "Kita bisa bertemu lagi kok. Pasti."

**Deg!**

Ya. Pertemuan berikutnya adalah… di dalam puri.

Dan selamanya, Miku takkan pernah bisa menatap mata biru gelap itu lagi…

"Kalau begitu, sampai di sini dulu," kata Kaito sambil tersenyum. Kenapa… apakah laki-laki itu tidak sedih akan berpisah dengannya? Mengapa tersenyum?

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku… tanpa memedulikan siapa diriku," Kaito kemudian berbalik dan melambai. "Selamat tinggal."

_Aku bodoh._

Miku menatap punggung tegap itu menjauh dari pandangan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca menahan tangisan yang dibendungnya melalui pelupuk mata.

Sebenarnya, betapa ingin gadis itu menahannya…

"_Majikan kita, tinggal di dunia yang berbeda dengan kalian."_

Ya. Perkataan Gakuko benar.

Miku sendirilah yang seenaknya jatuh cinta, tetapi tidak bisa melakukan apapun mengenai hal itu. Kalau boleh, ia ingin egois; ia ingin menahan Kaito, tetap memerankan perannya dalam sandiwara sebagai "anak kota" yang menemani "anak orang kaya" berkeliling kota London yang sibuk. Ia ingin egois, tetap bersama dengan laki-laki berparas tampan itu tanpa memedulikan siapa dirinya, siapa dia; ataukah apa statusnya di masyarakat umum. Ingin ia menutup telinga, menutup mata dari bisikan, gunjingan, dan tatapan orang lain kepadanya.

Namun, apakah dia bisa?

Punggung Kaito sudah tidak terlihat lagi dari iris kehijauannya yang teduh. Dan barulah ia sadar, selamanya, iris biru gelap yang mampu membuatnya merasa tenggelam itu hanyalah kenangan mulai detik ini.

Karena selamanya, Miku takkan mungkin menatap kedua manik mata laki-laki itu lagi.

**To be continue**

**TARAA! Bagaimana? XD ada yang bilang gaya penulisan saya labil; kadang puitis, kadang remaja banget, kadang shoujo-ish banget. WELL HAHAHAHA gatau deh. Yang jelas, saya menikmati saat-saat membuat fic kok :)**

**So, mind to review, minna? :)**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**HALO SEMUA 8'D #siapalo #dor. Aduuuh... Udah berapa abad sih saya nggak update fic ini? #lebay. E, tapi serius. Biasanya saya kalo apdet cepet loh #boong. Yah, maafkan saya readers :') ujian, PR, tugas, dll melanda saya dan menghisap semua sari-sari kehidupan. Hiks. #woi. Okedeh, tentang chap ini, mungkin babak prakonflik :) selamat membaca!**

**Enjoy minna!**

* * *

**Thorny Rules**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by : Yamaha Crypton Future Media

Rate : T

Kaito x Miku

WARNING!

Shoujo, berlatar di abad pertengahan Inggris, abal, _fluff_ gagal, nama tetap, etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**3**of **8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei…" Rin memerhatikan mata bengkak temannya yang berambut hijau toska. "Kamu baik-baik saja, Miku? Matamu sembab sekali…," tambah Rin khawatir. Miku Hatsune terkekeh lirih lalu mengusap matanya yang memerah dan menyedot hidungnya dan berdeham, walau masih dengan suaranya yang parau.

"Hehe… aku baik-baik saja kok, Rin," senyum Miku lemah.

Bohong.

Sebenarnya banyak sekali beban pikiran yang dipikul gadis berambut hijau toska bergaya _twin tail_ tersebut. Mulai dari status, perasaannya, mentalnya, dan egonya yang memberontak terus menerus untuk memerangi perasaan menyakitkan yang berkecam di dadanya. Ingin dia berteriak sekeras mungkin, bahwa dunia sungguh tidak adil karena telah menciptakan kasta di dunia ini.

Tapi sekali lagi, dia tidak bisa mengutuk bahwa kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan. Bahwa fakta yang ada di depan matanya tak lagi dapat dipungkirinya, walau sekeras apapun dia mencoba, tetap saja takdir tidak bisa diubah 'kan?

"Masa' sih?" Rin tampak skeptis. Namun mengabaikan anggukan kepala Miku untuk meyakinkannya. "Kalau begitu, bisa tolong bawakan bunga itu?" Rin menunding kumpulan bunga mawar merah, oranye, dan putih di atas konter meja. "Aku mau mengisi vas ini dengan air dulu."

Miku mengangguk. Berharap kesibukannya hari ini dapat sedikit mengalihkan perhatian dan pikirannya dari masalah hati yang dideritanya. "Baik."

Lalu gadis berambut hijau toska itu meraih bunga-bungaan cantik itu ke dalam dekapannya dan berjalan menyusuri koridor puri yang besar. Pikirannya kembali melayang.

"Haah…," tanpa sadar, dia mendesah. Dia lelah. Lelah dengan semua mimpi-mimpinya untuk bisa berdampingan dengan Kaito. Salahkah itu?

_Rasanya seperti jatuh cinta pada Tuhan_, batin Miku merana. Dia memerhatikan bunga-bunga mawar di dekapannya dan mengelus pelan kelopak-kelopaknya yang cantik.

_Makanya seharusnya aku senang… bisa berada di puri yang sama dengannya_, Miku mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan berusaha mengambil sisi positif dari semua ini. Yah, benar juga. Walau dia takkan pernah bisa menatap manik biru yang amat dalam dan disukainya itu, setidaknya… yah, setidaknya, Kaito masih berada di sekitarnya, bertemu dengannya setiap hari.

Walau itu berarti hanya mendengar suara langkah sepatunya.

**Deg!**

Suara langkah terdengar. Dan Miku tidak mungkin salah mengenali gemeletuk sepatu yang dulu membuatnya teramat sangat takut itu dulu, sebelum dia mengenal sisi asli seseorang yang katanya dijuluki 'Tuan Lucifer' itu sebenarnya jauh dari kata menyeramkan, sadis, kejam, dan lain sebagainya.

**Tap, tap, tap…**

Suara langkah kakinya semakin terdengar nyata dan mendekat. Miku segera membalikan badannya menghadap tembok.

**Tap, tap, tap…**

Bohong.

Tanpa sadar, matanya kembali memanas. Dulu dia selalu takut, pada bunyi gemeletuk sepatu itu…

Tapi sekarang… _mengapa terasa menyedihkan?_

"Kau tahu?" tiba-tiba Kaito berhenti tepat di belakangnya. Membuat Miku menahan nafasnya. "Di puri ini, ada enampuluh _maid_," ada jeda sejenak, membuat Miku bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya ingin Kaito coba ucapkan?

"Di antara mereka…," suaranya terdengar menerawang. "Ada seseorang yang ingin aku ajak bicara, dia," entah perasaan Miku atau bukan, apakah Kaito sedang membicarakan tentang dirinya?

"Dia, bisa terus terang menentang atasannya karena kesalahpahaman saat jam kesayanganku hilang,"

_Oh, itu_. Miku teringat kejadian dirinya mendebat Gumone Kojiro karena membela Gumi, yang ia yakin bukan pelaku pencuri jam silver itu. Belakangan diketahui, bahwa jam itu sedang diperbaiki.

Jadi… saat ini, Kaito benar-benar sedang membicarakannya?

"Bagiku yang selalu menuruti perkataan pengurus keluarga rumah tangga dan _butler_, dia terlihat sangat menyilaukan di mataku…,"

Miku menggigit bibit bawahnya. Menahan teriakan tangisnya yang membendung di dadanya.

Sesak.

"Aku hanya ingin ngobrol dengannya… tanpa sedikitpun menyinggung status kami,"

Tidak…

Miku memejamkan matanya.

_Aku tidak bisa… membalikkan badan…_

"Tapi di dalam puri ini, aku tak bisa berhubungan dengan _maid_," lanjut Kaito lagi. "Karena itu, aku menunggu hari libur para _maid_, dan berkali-kali pergi ke kota…,"

Lalu suara Kaito berubah intens dan lembut. "Aku selalu…," Kaito menghadapkan badannya pada punggung Miku yang bergetar. Dia tak tahan lagi, mau tak mau, ada air mata menggunung di pelupuk mata hijau pasifik cantiknya.

"… Ingin bertemu denganmu, Miku…,"

Tidak…

_Padahal aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak bertemu dengannya lagi. Mengapa jadi begini…?_

"Sa-saya…," Miku berdeham untuk menelan air matanya. "Saya bukan Miku… t-tolong, jangan bicara dengan _maid_…,"

Kaito mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Begitu, ya?" lalu laki-laki itu mengambil langkah setapak untuk mendekati punggung Miku. "Biar kau bilang begitu, nih, di lehermu ada tandanya." Kaito nyengir saat menunjuk bekas ciumannya di leher Miku hari Minggu lalu.

**Deg!**

"H-haah! Curaaang!" seru Miku sambil memegangi bekas ciuman Kaito di lehernya. Wajahnya memerah. Jadi… jadi waktu itu Kaito sengaja 'menandai' dirinya?!

Tidak bisa dipercaya!

"Fufufu," Kaito tertawa penuh kejahilan dan kemenangan. "Sekarang percuma kan, kau mau menyangkal apapun?"

Lalu kedua lengan maskulin dan hangat menyelubungi tubuh mungil Miku dari belakang.

"Aku hanya ingin… berbicara denganmu dan menatapmu sekali lagi…," bisik Kaito. Miku tertegun saat harum tubuh Kaito yang menenangkannya, dan helaan nafas di sisi kepalanya… Miku sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

Dia terperangkap, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"… Tidak boleh," Miku berbisik pelan. "Itu… melanggar peraturan puri ini."

Kaito tersenyum. "Aku tahu," semakin intens Kaito mencoba mengerti posisi mereka, mengapa hati Miku terasa sakit dan senang di saat yang bersamaan?

Mengapa…?

Miku membiarkan setitik air matanya jatuh menuruni pipi putihnya. Semburat merah di pipinya tak dapat disangkal lagi—dia menginginkan laki-laki di belakangnya itu! Sangat…

… ingin…

"Meski begitu, kau tetap ingin menatapku 'kan?"

Tak tahan lagi membendung segala rasa yang membuncah di dadanya, Miku membalikkan badannya—menatap manik mata biru dalam itu. Inilah mungkin yang dimaksud tenggelam di telaga warna mata seseorang yang dicintainya.

Mata biru yang sangat dirindukannya.

Dan dia tidak akan bisa memalingkan matanya dari orang yang paling dicintainya itu lagi.

* * *

"Eh, sudah dengar belum?" tiba-tiba Gumi bersuara di kala mereka tengah membereskan ruang tamu depan puri bersama dengan Miku, Rin, dan Teto.

"Dengar apa?" tanya Teto Kasane sambil menyikat pinggiran sofa yang sedikit berdebu karena jarang dipakai.

"Itu lho," Gumi menghentikan sejenak acara menyapunya, lalu menatap ketiga temannya; Miku yang sedang menggosok kulit sofa, Rin yang sedang membersikan jendela dengan kemoceng, dan teto yang masih menyikat pinggiran sofa. "Katanya minggu depan puri ini akan kedatangan tamu."

"Haah?" Rin menganga lebar sambil menghentikan aktivitasnya. Kaget. "Bohong! Tumben sekali!" seru Rin tertahan.

"Iya, iya!" angguk Teto setuju. "Tidak mungkin kan? Iya 'kan Miku?" Teto meminta persetujuan Miku yang sedari tadi diam saja. Gadis berambut hijau toska itu mengangguk pelan. Sudah lama ia bekerja di puri ini, dan setahunya, puri ini jarang sekali—hampir tidak pernah—mendapatkan tamu satupun.

"Siapa tamunya?" Tanya Rin penasaran.

"Mana aku tahu, mungkin teman Tuan Lucifer?"

"Ehh? Orang itu punya teman?!"

"Mungkin teman sesama iblis?"

**Tap, tap, tap…**

"Yang dibicarakan datang!" seru Gumi tertahan. "Cepat menghadap ke belakang!"

Peraturan ini, _maid_ yang dilarang menatap majikan. Karena itulah para maid—minus Miku—menganggap Tuan Lucifer, alias Kaito Shion sangatlah sombong dan arogan.

**Tap, tap, tap…**

Lalu hawa keberadaannya terasa di punggung mereka bertiga. Tanpa sadar, mata Miku meredup mendengar suara langkah kaki itu di belakangnya. Namun akhir-akhir ini, ada yang salah dengan Kaito, walau dia sendiri tidak tahu apa.

"Haaah," ketiga temannya itu menghela nafas lega saat suara langkah kaki Kaito menjauh. Lalu mereka kembali membalikan badannya ke depan.

"Eh, eh," suara Rin membuat tiga gadis lainnya menatapnya. "Ngerasa nggak sih, akhir-akhir ini, Tuan Lucifer jalannya agak lambat, ya?"

"Iya, ya," sambung Teto setuju. "Dia seperti memandangi punggung kita, deh…"

**Deg!**

Benar juga! Hal itulah yang aneh dengan Kaito akhir-akhir ini!

Berarti… dia memandangi punggung—

"Lho, Miku?" Gumi bersuara menyadari wajah Miku yang memerah total. "Kok wajahmu merah?"

"Masuk angin, ya?"

"E-Enggak kok!" kilah Miku terbata. "Da-daripada itu… ayo cepat bersih-bersih!"

* * *

Sebenarnya, Kaito Shion itu hanyalah pemuda biasa.

Itulah yang ada di benak Miku. Berbeda dengan pendapat teman-temannya yang selalu, selalu saja menganggap Kaito adalah 'Tuan Lucifer' yang kejam, sadis, dan hal-hal negatif lainnya.

"Miku!"

Ah! Itu dia!

"Hari ini juga kamu datang!" senyum Kaito merekah lebar saat Miku berlari kecil ke arahnya. Miku sendiri tidak menyembunyikan rasa girangnya.

"Tuan Kaito…,"

Benar, dia hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa. Dia hanya dipaksa bertingkah laku yang tidak sesuai dengan kehendak dan hati nuraninya oleh para pengurus rumah tangga yang memegang kekuasaan di purinya sendiri. Alasan mengapa Kaito tidak membantah, Miku yakin karena itulah sifat Kaito yang sesungguhnya. Dia tidak suka berkonfrontasi demi apa yang dikehendakinya. Dia tidak egois, dan itulah yang membuat Miku lagi-lagi merasa dipesonakan olehnya.

Karena itulah, dia sangat tertarik dengan sifat aslinya.

"Kukira kamu nggak mau datang lagi," kata Kaito sambil duduk di pinggiran bawah jembatan yang agak tersembunyi dari peradaban di hadapannya yang ramai dan banyak orang. "Aku pikir… mungkin masih ada penolakan di hatimu untuk diam-diam bertemu di tempat seperti ini?"

Hah? "Tidak kok!" kilah Miku terkejut karena Kaito begitu memikirkan dirinya.

"Haha," Kaito tertawa pelan. "Walaupun begitu, aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

**Deg!**

Perkataan itu begitu tulus. Tanpa sadar, wajah gadis itu memerah. Dia tidak punya keberanian besar untuk mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Ng… ngomong-ngomong, Miku," suara Kaito terdengar ragu. "Ini apa? Roti ini susah dimakan. Kamu belikan aku apa sih?" Kaito menatap aneh roti berisi selada, irisan tomat, daging asap, saus tomat dan _mayonnaise_ di tangannya.

"Ini _sandwich_," jelas Miku. "Isinya macam-macam."

"Eeh?" Kaito tampak terkejut. "_Sandwich_ itu yang seperti ini kan; segi empat, tidak ada kulit rotinya, dan ukurannya pas di mulut?"

Haaah, memang dasar tuan muda.

Lalu mata Miku menangkap sosok gadis berambut hijau daun pendek bermodel acak-acakan sedang memegangi keranjang berisi roti _baguette_, selai arbei, dan kacang-kacangan. Itu 'kan Gumi!

Gawat!

"Ga-gawat! Di sana ada orang puri!" seru Miku pada Kaito.

"Jangan khawatir," Kaito merengkuh Miku. "Kita ke tempat lain saja."

Bangsawan dan _maid_, memang tidak diizinkan untuk bersama.

Tapi…

Miku menengadahkan kepalanya, merasa ditatap. Dan benar saja, mata biru itu menatapnya lembut.

**Deg!**

"Wah gerimis," komentar Kaito saat langit berubah gelap dan menurunkan beberapa titik air hujan. "Ini, pakailah," Kaito mengangsurkan jaket dan topinya pada Miku. "Nanti kamu masuk angin."

Ah…

Selalu, selalu saja membuat dada Miku berdebar-debar. Kebahagiaan kecil yang dirasakannya saat ini, selalu membuatnya ingin berlari ke pelukan laki-laki itu.

Walau ia tahu, kebahagiaan ini tidak akan berlangsung lama.

* * *

"Hari ini, kita akan kedatangan tamu," Gakuko Kamui terlihat tetap bersahaja di hadapan para _maid_ yang segera ribut mengetahui bahwa puri ini ternyata bakal punya tamu. Wajar saja, mengharap tamu di puri yang menyeramkan dan sepi begini sama saja mengharapkan salju turun di bulan Juli!

Miku menghela nafas. Tidak terlalu tertarik seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Pikirannya jauh menerawang. Dia harus realistis. Namun sering kali pesimis dan realistis sangat berbeda tipis.

_Suatu hari nanti, dia pasti akan mendapatkan dan terikat dengan wanita terhormat yang pantas untuknya_, batin Miku. Pikiran itu menyakitinya, namun itulah fakta yang bakal terjadi, 'kan?

**Tap, tap, tap…**

Suara langkah kaki!

Segera Miku menghadap ke tembok. Menunggu langkah kaki itu menjauhinya dan hilang. Namun… kok langkah kaki suaranya tidak berat, ya?

**Brak!**

"Hei kamu!" sebuah tangan putih mulus berbalut lengan gaun panjang yang mewah menelwati bahu Miku—menahan gadis hijau toska itu di dinding. "Tolong menghadap kemari! Dasar kau maid nggak sopan!"

Si-siapa?!

"Kok, kau malah membalikkan badan dari tamu sih?!" suara wanita itu semakin galak saja membuat Miku keder.

"Ck! Tata krama apa yang sudah mereka ajarkan, sih?!" tangan wanita itu terjulur ke bahu Miku—memaksanya menghadap ke pemilik tangan itu. "Ayo cepat menghadap kemari!"

Miku membalikkan badannya dengan terpaksa, dan menatap wanita itu. Wanita itu cantik sekali; rambutnya merah muda panjang yang terlihat halus digelung di atas tengkuknya dengan hiasan jepit keemasan yang terlihat mewah dengan butir-butir mutiara sebagai penghiasnya. Belum lagi wajahnya yang bermata biru aqua, dipayungi kedua alis yang menipis, namun tetap tegas, hidung mancung yang memesona, dan bibir merah muda yang diberi lipstik merah muda mengilap. Belum lagi gaunnya yang menambah keanggunannya.

Ini… inikah tamunya?!

"Ka-kami… 'dilarang sembarangan memasuki dunia orang-orang dari kalangan atas'…," jelas Miku. Tatapan biru aqua wanita itu masih menatapnya tajam; meminta penjelasan. "Ka-karena itu, kami wajib memalingkan wajah… begitu." jelas Miku takut-takut.

"Hah?!" wanita itu menatap Miku seolah Miku baru saja ketahuan ngupil. "Nggak masuk akal banget! Orang yang melihat pelayan membalikkan badan justru merasa kesal sekali, tahu tidak?!"

_Ta-takut!_, batin Miku dengan tubuh gemetar menatap wanita supercantik itu.

"Wah…," tiba-tiba wanita itu menatap Miku lama sekali. "Kamu manis, ya," komentarnya.

"E-eh?!"

"Oh iya! Selama aku di sini, kamu jadi pelayan pribadiku, ya!" pinta wanita itu tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Miku untuk menolak. "Mulai hari ini, aku akan menginap di puri ini selama beberapa hari ke depan," jelas wanita itu lagi. "Ayo, antar aku keliling puri ini! Aku suka nyasar!" lalu dia menarik pergelangan tangan Miku dengan paksa.

"A-anu… A-anda siapa?" tanya Miku terbata.

"Hm?" wajah cantiknya menatap Miku lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku Luka Megurine, tunangan Tuan Kaito!"

**To be continue**

**Bagaimana, bagaimana? ;'D tadinya, saya pengennya Meiko aja yang jadi tunangannya Kaito, tapi kok... lebih sreg Luka aja, ya? Apakah Anda setuju? #jeduk. **

**Dan... anyway, untuk dia yang menemani saya yang home alone waktu bikin ini... makasih, ya! Denger suara kamu di telepon aja udah senang banget rasanya! :) **

**Oke, mind to reivew?**

**V**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gila, udah berapa lama saya nggak apdet ini 8'D hahaha. Apa kabar semuanya? Saya kangen loh. Sebenernya udah lama saya selesai nulis fic ini. Tapiiiii... kemaren saya mengalami sakit yang cetar membahana badai, jadi nggak bisa apdet fic wkwk. Maaf ya? #dilempar.**

**Okey, inilah lanjutan dari London's Vocaloid Story dari saya :P**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Thorny Rules**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by : Yamaha Crypton Future Media

Rate : T

Kaito x Miku

WARNING!

Shoujo, berlatar di abad pertengahan Inggris, abal, _fluff_ gagal, nama tetap, etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**4**of **8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku Luka Megurine, tunangan Tuan Kaito!"

Seolah ditampar oleh tangan tak kasat mata, mata besar Miku membeliak kaget. Nafasnya memburu. Sungguh sangat mengejutkannya!

Tunangan?!

Luka Megurine masih menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, seolah tak menyadari ada raut terluka di wajah manis Miku.

Dan Miku takkan pernah tahu sampai kapan gurat terluka itu akan menyisa nantinya.

Mata biru gelap itu menatap kedua orang di hadapannya. Mereka semua tengah duduk di ruang tamu pribadi puri Shion. Gumone Kojiro, Gakuko Kamui, Luka Megurine, dan Miku yang berdiri di sebelah Luka hanya berdiam diri. Menyadari ada raut kemarahan di wajah tenang Kaito.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar, tentang tunangan-tunanganan," Kaito terdengar ketus. "Maupun hal lainnya. Mengapa kalian memutuskan seenaknya, hah?"

"Kami hanya mempertimbangkan Lady yang pantas untuk Tuan Kaito." Gumone Kojiro, sang butler terlihat tenang menatap kemarahan tuannya. Toh, tuannya itu bisa apa? Bukankah selama ini Kaito selalu menuruti perkataannya?

"Benar, Count," Luka angkat bicara sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku putri pemilik sebuah perusahaan dagang yang paling berpengaruh di Inggris saat ini," bulu mata lentiknya berkedip. "Aku memang tidak memiliki gelar, tapi memiliki kekayaan," Luka mengangkat dagunya. Tidak menyadari bahwa gadis berambut hijau toska di sampingnya hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini hanyalah pernikahan politik biasa kok," suara Luka terdengar renyah. "Keluarga kami menginginkan hubungan dengan bangsawan, sebaliknya, kamu akan mendapatkan kekayaan yang melimpah dari keluarga kami," Luka menepuk tangannya dengan sikap anggun. "Bagaimana? Bukan hal yang saling merugikan, iya 'kan?"

Kaito terdiam sejenak dengan wajah tidak tertarik. "Gitu doang? Maaf, ya," Kaito mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Tapi aku akan memilih calon istriku sendiri."

Luka tertegun. Begitupun Miku yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Entah hanya perasaannya, tetapi… dia merasa tatapan Kaito tertuju padanya.

"Apakah Anda berkenan untuk menginap beberapa hari?" tawar Gumone sambil tersenyum sopan. "Butuh kesempatan untuk mengenal satu sama lain, bukan? Saya sudah menyiapkan sebuah kamar yang dekat dengan kamar Tuan Kaito."

"Oh! Haha, ya, ya, tentu saja!" angguk Luka penuh semangat. Gumone mempertahankan senyumnya lalu menatap Miku yang masih membisu di samping Luka.

"Ehm… ngomong-ngomong… _maid_ ini…"

"Oh iya!" pekik Luka senang lalu menarik bahu Miku mendekat padanya. "Ini Miku! Pelayan yang kupinjam selama menginap di sini!" dengan tenaga yang lumayan kuat untuk ukuran seorang wanita anggun yang memakai gaun setebal tiga lapis itu, Luka menarik Miku dan memperlihatkannya pada Kaito dan Gumone.

"Anak ini manis sekali, ya kan, ya kan!" Luka mengikik pelan tanpa memedulikan Miku yang gelagapan. "Aku paling suka sama yang cantik-cantik begini! Iya 'kan? Kau juga setuju kan Tuan Kaito? Gadis ini cantik sekali sih!"

**Deg!**

Mata biru gelap itu menatap dalam-dalam iris Miku membuat gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

_Ta-takuuuut! Ma-masa kami beradu pandang sih?! Padahal, ini kan di dalam puri!_

"Begitulah!" Luka nampaknya tidak memerhatikan atmosfer yang sedikit berbeda karena perlakuannya tadi. "Untuk sementara, mohon bantuannya yaa, _calon suami_!"

Ah…

Calon suami…

Miku menahan gejolak di dadanya. Sakit bukan main dideranya. Oh, Tuhan, mengapa tiba-tiba ada kejadian seperti ini…?

Ini terlalu berat bagi Miku.

* * *

"Waaah!" seru Luka dengan mata berbinar-binar saat ia memandangi taman belakang puri yang teramat sangat indah; pepohonan rindang, rerumputan yang bersinyalir di bawah kakinya, bunga-bungaan cantik yang mekar sempurna karena tangan-tangan tukang kebun yang handal, serta air mancur dengan merpati-merpati putih di sekitarnya yang sedang minum.

"Kebun yang indah!" desah Luka takjub. "Kalau sudah menikah nanti, aku akan datang kemari setiap hari, ah! Indah sekali, benar-benar luar biasa!"

Saat itu, mereka bertiga—Kaito, Miku, dan Luka—sedang berkeliling kebun karena permintaan Luka—oke, sebenarnya agak memaksa—akhirnya mereka semua mengikuti kehendaknya untuk berkeliling puri dan rupanya gadis cantik berambut merah muda itu sangat teramat takjub pada kebun milik puri Kaito.

"Kamu puas dengan perjodohan ini?" tanya Kaito yang berdiri di belakangnya. Luka menatap lelaki itu dari sudut ekor matanya.

"Eh? Tentu saja," Luka kini menatap Kaito. "Bagiku, pernikahan adalah bisnis. Kalau aku bisa mendapatkanmu, mana nama keluargaku juga bakal terangkat 'kan?" kata Luka dengan nada formal. Sementara Miku dan Kaito hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dan _speechless_ mendengarnya. Benar-benar, deh! Gadis itu seperti seorang iblis pedagang saja!

"Haha, begitulah," Luka berbalik kembali menatap bunga-bungaan di sana dengan takjub. "Sebenarnya, baru belakangan ini aku berpikiran seperti itu," gadis cantik itu menghela nafas. Sinar mata _aqua_nya sedikit meredup.

"Dulu, aku pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta… tapi," dia tersenyum tegar. "Aku nggak diizinkan menikah dengan orang yang tidak bisa memberi keuntungan apa-apa… aku baru merasa lega setelah menyerah," satu tarikan nafas terdengar. "Yah, mungkin beginilah nasibku…," Luka kini menatap Miku yang sedari tadi mendengarkan ceritanya dengan saksama.

"Kalau Miku?" tanya Luka tiba-tiba.

"E-eh? Sa-?"

"Adakah orang yang kausukai?" binar aqua itu kembali bersinar jahil. Ditembak begitu, kontan saja Miku gelagapan. Orang yang disukainya jelas-jelas berada dekat sekali dengan mereka 'kan!

"E-eh?! A-anu… i-itu… it—"

Mana bisa bilang!

"Eeeeehhh~? Ada, yaaaa?!" goda Luka sambil memeluk Miku dengan sikap gemas karena menurutnya, wajah _blushing_ Miku sangatlah manis. "Siapa orangnya? Aku akan membantumu!" seru Luka ceria.

"E-eh… a-aku… i-itu…"

"Jangan malu-malu!" Luka terkekeh. "Aku selalu memihak gadis cantik, lhooo~"

Miku terdiam. Mendadak dia menyadari sikap ceria, dan senyuman manis Luka terlihat sedikit tersirat kepahitan di sana. Mungkinkah karena cinta lamanya dulu?

Gadis itu menyadari, ada yang berbeda dari dirinya dengan Luka Megurine. Gadis berambut merah muda itu memilih untuk menyerah saja pada perasaannya dan memasrahkan diri pada nasib yang akan membawanya. Dia jatuh cinta, tanpa berusaha mewujudkannya. Dan semua itu, lagi-lagi karena kasta. Karena status. Berbeda dengan Miku yang masih berdiri dalam puing-puing mimpinya untuk bisa melampaui tulisan-tulisan picisan karya penulis pasaran yang berkata bahwa status bukanlah segalanya.

Tetapi kini?

Dilihatnya, Luka tengah berbicara dengan Kaito di pinggiran taman, di depan matanya. Miku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namun dia melihat sebelah tangan Luka memegangi pundak Kaito. Wanita cantik itu tetap tersenyum lembut. Begitu cantik… begitu anggun.

Berbeda dengan Miku.

_Tidak…_

Miku memejamkan matanya. Menahan buncahan di dadanya yang bergelora.

_Aku tidak berhak untuk merasa terluka. Perasaanku berbeda!_

Lalu dilihatnya Luka tertawa pelan, sementara Kaito hanya tersenyum kecil.

Ah…

Benar. Sebab… Luka Megurine, tetap saja tunangan resmi Kaito yang sangat dicintainya itu 'kan?

Ya, Miku. Kau benar-benar tidak punya hak untuk merasa terluka. Sama sekali tidak ada.

* * *

"Eh, Miku," masih mengenakan baju mandinya, Luka tersenyum lalu memperlihatkan kedua gaun yang sangat cantik dan indah di atas tempat tidur berselimut sutra. Yang satu adalah gaun berwarna merah marun dengan aksen putih, perak, dan manik-manik kecokelatan sebagai penghias di ujung baju dan bagian lehernya yang berenda-renda, dan yang satu lagi adalah gaun berwanra violet yang lembut dengan gradasi berurutan dari yang termuda, dan renda-renda putih di sekitar bajunya.

"Gaun mana yang menurutmu bagus, untuk acara makan malam besok?" tanya Luka meminta pendapat. Miku menatapi kedua gaun cantik itu dengan wajah terperangah.

"Waah… indah sekali!" komentar Miku takjub.

"Hihi, iya dong!" Luka tersenyum. "Penampilanku harus seperti seorang Countess."

Miku terdiam. Menyadari kenyataan bahwa… 'seorang Countess' berarti… istri dari Kaito Shion yang seorang Count 'kan?

"Ah… kalau begitu…"

**BRAK!**

Kedua gadis manis itu terlonjak kaget. "Bunyi apa itu? Dari kamar sebelah, ya?" tanya Luka. Gadis itu bangkit dari tempat tempat tidurnya, lalu mengintip diam-diam ke kamar sebelah lewat celah pintu, lalu memberi isyarat bagi Miku untuk mengikutinya.

"Makanya… sudah kubilang, aku nggak bisa menerima pertunangan ini!" suara bentakan Kaito terdengar disertai gebrakan meja. "Kenapa aku harus selalu mematuhi kalian?!"

Miku menelan ludahnya. Ada rasa khawatir menderanya melihat bara biru gelap itu sangat teramat marah dan emosi.

"Perlakuan pada para pelayan juga sama!" lanjut Kaito belum selesai dengan amarahnya. "Aku ingin memperlihatkan rasa terima kasihku pada mereka," matanya menyipit pada Gumone yang masih menatapnya tenang. "Tapi kau malah… memecat pelayan yang berbicara denganku!" sentak Kaito teringat pada seorang _maid_ malang yang menyenangkan saat dirinya masih berumur tujuh tahun.

"Jangan berlaku sesuka hatimu!"

Gumone menghela nafas panjang lalu menutup buku yang dipegangnya. "Anda masih muda," katanya diplomatis. "Karena itu Anda tidak mengerti, seorang bangsawan harus menjaga jarak dengan pelayan," katanya. "Saya hanya meneruskan kehendak kedua orangtua Tuan yang sudah meninggal, demi melindungi keluarga Shion."

Tidak mempedulikan tatapan Kaito yang menatapnya tajam, Gumone kembali melanjutkan. "Pertunangan inipun… hal yang sangat menguntungkan bagi keluarga ini. Tolong jangan egois, dan patuhilah kata-kata saya." Gumone membungkukan badannya sedikit sebagai penghormatan bahwa dirinya akan undur diri. "Permisi."

**Blam.**

"Haduhh, pria yang malang," suara Luka membuat Kaito menoleh dari posisinya. "Kalau kamu memang kepala keluarga ini, katakan keberatanmu tegas, dong! Malah diam saja mendengarkan perkataannya. Benar-benar payah!" maki Luka sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di bibir pintu.

"… Puri ini adalah sarang mereka," suara Kaito terdengar dalam dan Miku belum pernah mendengar nada seserius itu keluar darinya. "Karena mereka suka main paksa, kekuatanku jadi tertutup dengan mudah."

"Hmm, kalau begitu, kau akan mengikuti kata-kata mereka begitu saja, ya?" sindir Luka.

"Enak saja!" bantah Kaito sambil berbalik. Hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun dia menyempatkan diri membalikan kepalanya sebanyak tigapuluh lima derajat. "Ini puriku. Aku tidak akan selamanya membiarkan mereka berbuat seenaknya."

Dari tatapannya yang tajam itu, Miku sudah tahu bahwa Kaito sudah bertekad dengan bulat.

"Hmm," suara Luka terdengar tertarik. "Kamu… ternyata memang seharusnya menikah denganku, ya."

"Apa?"

Luka mendekat kepada lelaki biru itu. "Aku bisa memberikan kekayaan yang sangat melimpah bagi keluarga ini. Dengan begitu, mereka tidak akan berlaku seenaknya lagi kan?" Luka menepuk pundak Kaito. "Aku akan membantumu merebut kembali rumahmu. Kamu cukup memberikanku kedudukan sebagai Countess. Kita pasti bisa menjadi pasangan terbaik." Hasut Luka lalu membalikan badan kepada Miku.

"Kamu juga sependapat denganku 'kan, Miku?"

Sependapat…?

Apa…? Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Haruskah dia jujur? Tidak mungkin. Haruskah dia berkata sebaliknya? Walau itu berarti menusuk hatinya sendiri? Walau itu berarti dia harus menampung air matanya sekali lagi? Walau dia, sama sekali tidak berhak untuk merasa terluka?

Mana? Mana, Miku? Jawaban mana yang akan kauberi?

Mata biru itu tidak berani menatapnya. Semakin ragu pula Miku untuk menjawabnya.

Dia tidak tahu apa-apa; apa yang dipikul, dan apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya… dia benar-benar tidak tahu!

Akhirnya, Miku membungkukkan badannya. "Ya. Saya sependapat dengan Anda."

* * *

Pagi hari datang menyingsing. Seorang _maid_ manis berambut hijau toska dikuncir dua membawakan nampan berisi kue manis dan earl gray tea yang mengepul. Langkahnya berhenti di depan sebuah kamar dan memutar kenop pintunya.

"Selamat pagi, nona Luka," sapa Miku sambil tersenyum lemah. Dia masih belum bisa menyeimbangkan kestabilan mental dan perasaannya sejak kemarin. "Saya membawakan teh untuk Anda."

"Terima kasih," jawab Luka yang sedang menata diri di depan kaca besar dibantu beberapa pelayan lain. "Lho, wajahmu kok pucat, Miku? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luka khawatir dengan bibir putih dan mata sayu Miku yang kini membentuk sebuah senyuman lemah lagi.

"Saya baik-baik saja kok," dusta Miku. Luka nampak skeptis lalu menyesap pelan tehnya.

"Oh ya, Miku. Bisa tolong ambilkan kalungku? Kurasa aku lupa menaruhnya di ruang tamu karena jamuan makan malam kemarin," kata Luka. Miku mengangguk patuh dan berjalan keluar kamar mewah itu.

Sebenarnya ada banyak sekali hal yang membebani pikirannya. Mengenai status, tunangan, cinta, dan dia benar-benar dibuat tak berdaya!

Hiks...

**Tap, tap, tap...**

Langkah kaki!

Segera saja gadis itu membalikkan badannya ke tembok dan menundukkan wajahnya. Dia tahu suara langkah kaki siapa itu. Jelas dia sangat tahu bahwa suara langkah kaki itu secara tak langsung telah menjadi jarak antara dirinya dengan si pemilik suara langkah kaki. Bahwa, suara langkah kaki itu mengingatkannya sekali lagi bahwa statusnya hanyalah seorang maid yang rendah. Bahwa Miku, bekerja di puri itu sebagai tulang punggung keluarganya dan ayahnya yang telah tua renta.

Tapi...

Bagaimanapun Miku tahu, selamanya dia takkan pernah pantas berada di sisi seorang Count Kaito Shion yang-

**GREP!**

"Waa!" Miku tersentak kaget saat tangan kokoh orang di belakangnya menariknya kuat-kuat ke dalam sebuah ruang besar yang berisikan buku-buku tua dan perapian yang mengering. Lalu terdengar suara pintu dibanting di belakangnya.

Astaga!

"T-Tuan Kaito?!" seru Miku tak percaya kepada orang yang menariknya tadi. Kaito menatapnya sekilas. "K-kenapa..."

"Begitu aku lihat sosok belakangmu, aku langsung tahu itu kamu," kata Kaito, dia lalu meraih gadis yang disukainya itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Kamu nggak perlu takut. Aku takkan menikah dengannya."

**Deg!**

Miku memang mengharapkan perkataan itu. Memang dia sangat butuh diyakinkan oleh laki-laki itu bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang bisa berada di sisinya. Memang penjelasan itu yang ingin didengar Miku.

Tapi...

"Tidak...," Miku melepaskan pelukan laki-laki itu lemah. "Menikahlah dengannya..." pinta Miku lemah.

Dia tahu, dia takkan pernah bisa. Sebesar apapun rasa sayang dan cintanya...

Dia tetap tidak akan bisa.

Terjadi keheningan sebentar sebelum—

** JEDUK!**

Kaito membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok di belakangnya.

"E-eeeehh?! T-Tuan Kaito?!" seru Miku kaget. Kaito tampak tidak peduli dan malah memegangi kepalanya yang benjol besar.

"**Anu... barusan itu aku ditolak?**" tanyanya dengan nada dan wajah merana. "Gadis yang kusukai menyuruhku menikah dengan orang lain. Segitu ingin membunuhku, ya?"

"A-ah! B-bukan begitu!" gagap Miku mendapati wajah 'anak anjing' Kaito. "Ha-habis...," Miku mengambil nafas. "Saya tidak punya apa-apa... untuk diberikan kepada Anda. Saya juga tak memiliki kekuatan finansial seperti Nona Luka...," Miku memejamkan matanya. "Saya hanyalah seorang _maid_."

Di luar dugaan, Kaito kembali meraih gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Makanya... aku bilang," suaranya terdengar lembut. Membuat Miku lupa caranya bernafas untuk sesaat. "Tidak punya apa-apa juga tak masalah." Kini Kaito menatap mata Miku dalam-dalam. Ekspresinya serius. "Puri ini telah dipenuhi berbagai macam kebohongan. Aku nggak minta balasan apapun. Di dalam puri ini, hanya kamu yang memikirkan keadaanku yang sesungguhnya,"

"—Aku mohon, Miku. Aku ingin kau berada di sisiku..."

**Deg!**

Seperti itukah, perasaan Kaito padanya?

"Tuan..."

**Grieet...**

Suara pintu di belakang mereka terbuka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" suara itu menyadarkan keduanya dan menghadap ke belakang—

—Dan terlihatlah Luka Megurine yang memandangi mereka dengan wajah kaget dan marah.

**To be continue**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA apa coba ini wkwkwkwk ngetiknya ngebut #dijambak. **

**Sip, mind to RnR? :)**

**V**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Halo readers! Ke mana aja ya saya? Udah lama banget kayaknya ini fic nggak saya update mulu sampe didemo segala di sosial media #pundungngerasadibuli #plak. Iya, deh saya minta maap karena lama banget ngupdate fic ini. Susah sih, akhir semester sudah mendekat, dan ujian, tugas, serta berbagai macam tetek-bengeknya itu amit-amit banget bener-bener semakin parah beratus-ratus kali dari biasanya. belum lagi editor saya si Mas Mbing yang keceh itu sedang UTS, jadi saya semakin susah updatenya T_T #stop.**

**Tapi, sekarang saya sudah berhasil update :) semoga suka yaa. **

**Enjoy, minna!**

* * *

**Thorny Rules**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by : Yamaha Crypton Future Media

Rate : T

Kaito x Miku

WARNING!

Shoujo, berlatar di abad pertengahan Inggris, abal, _fluff_ gagal, nama tetap, etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**5 **of **8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" suara Luka terdengar rendah dan berbahaya—tanda nona muda itu tengah menahan emosi yang memuncak di dadanya.

"N-Nona Luka!" seru Miku kaget mendapati orang yang memergokinya bersama Kaito—yang mematung saking kagetnya.

"Nona Luka! Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar!" Miku melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat saat kaki jenjang Luka Megurine mulai menapaki koridor pualam dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya—tanda ia marah luar biasa—dan menepis tangan Miku yang berusaha meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan!" bentak Luka kepada gadis toska yang mencicit itu. Pandangan mata biru Luka begitu tajam sampai Miku merasa nona muda itu bisa membunuhnya hanya dengan tatapannya saja. "Aku mencarimu karena kamu tidak kembali…," suara Luka terdengar lagi. "Tapi… pemandangan tadi?! Apa maksud dari semua ini?!" suaranya naik beberapa oktaf. "Kalian menyembunyikan ini dariku?!"

"Anda keliru!" kata Miku dengan nada mencicit karena ketakutan.

"Keliru?!" ulang Luka dengan nada menuntut. "Sulit kupercaya bangsawan bisa menipu orang! Akan kupanggil walinya nanti!" ancam Luka.

"Tolong hentikan!" seru Miku tiba-tiba—membuat Luka tersentak. "Saya… sayalah yang bersalah karena menyukai beliau tanpa memedulikan status saya! Oleh karena itu, tolong jangan cemarkan nama beliau!" Miku menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat berteriak begitu. "Apa saja akan saya lakukan!"

Luka tertegun menatap keteguhan dan sifat rela berkorban Miku. Namun tak sempat ia berpikir lebih jauh, suara langkah-langkah kaki terdengar dari belakangnya.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" suara Gumone Kojiro terdengar dari belakang. "Nona Luka? Tuan Kaito juga?"

Luka terdiam sebentar sebelum menggeram dan segaris bayangan memenuhi matanya—menunjukkan rasa marah yang teramat sangat.

"Aku melihat hal terburuk!" kata Luka gusar. Miku yang ada di belakangnya mendengar jantungnya sendiri berdegup kencang.

_Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana?!_, Miku menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sikap gelisah.

"Terburuk?"

"Ya!" sahut Luka tegas. "Aku sampai merasa kasihan!"

**Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.**

"Aku melihat… Tuan Kaito…"

Oh, tidak. Ini gawat! Apa yang harus dilakukan Miku?!

Apa?!

"... Membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok kamar!"

Eh…?

Miku membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

Tunggu, dia tidak salah dengar 'kan?

Terjadi keheningan sebentar sebelum…

"Hah?" suara Gakukolah yang pertama kali terdengar.

"Iya!" Luka mengangguk dengan angkuh. "Sampai benjol lho! Bodoh sekali!" Luka melipat tangannya dan menatap Kaito dan Miku dengan ekspresi keras. "Dan dia memohon kepada _maid_ itu agar berada di sisinya. Padahal cuma membenturkan kepala, tapi malah bisa jadi seribut ini! Benar-benar memalukan ternyata seorang Count Shion!" kata Luka semakin kesal saja.

"T-tuan… Nona Luka tadi… mendengarkan kita, ya?" bisik Miku pada Kaito yang berwajah super-aneh dan syok di sebelahnya. Kaito hanya mengangkat bahunya. Tidak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Huh! Aku tidak mau kalau sampai punya suami bodoh seperti ini!" Luka mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh. "Aku minta pertunangan ini dibatalkan!"

"Apa?!" seru Gakuko.

"Pertunangan dibatalkan? Hanya karena masalah itu?" tunding Gumone tak percaya dengan perkataan Luka. "Sebenarnya kenapa?!"

"Habis, aku ini cantik 'kan?"

"Hah?"

"Selain itu, aku juga berbakat dan kaya," dengus Luka dengan nada manis. "Aku kan bisa memilih calon suamiku sendiri. Karena itu aku memilih bangsawan muda yang dari keluarga baik-baik…," Luka memandang sinis Kaito. "Dan tidak bodoh, tentu saja. Kalau menikah dengannya, aku bisa menderita, tahu tidak?! Makanya aku menolak!"

Miku tak tahan lagi untuk tidak mengekspresikan kebingungannya. Mengapa? Kenapa Luka tidak melakukannya? Kenapa Luka membelanya? Kenapa Luka tidak membeberkan saja semuanya kalau ia memang mau? Padahal bisa saja ia melakukannya?

Kenapa?

"N-Nona Luka?!"

"Dan…," Luka menoleh sedikit pada Miku dengan seulas senyuman penuh arti. "Aku sudah pernah bilang 'kan? Aku selalu memihak gadis cantik."

* * *

"Lho, Nona Luka sudah pergi?" tanya Rin sambil menggosok jendela besar di hadapannya. Miku ikut memandang keluar jendela dan menatap kereta kuda Luka menjauh dari pekarangan puri. Matanya sedikit meredup. Luka sangat baik kepadanya. Mengapa?

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Tuan Lucifer, ya? Mencurigakan," komentar Gumi.

Miku tak berkomentar. Dia hanya memandangi langit yang berparas senja mulai tenggelam di balik awan.

Sebenarnya, dari dulu ia sangat mendambakan pasangan yang bisa melampaui perbedaan status. Namun dirinya sudah terlanjur menyerah. Tapi, konsisten terhadap perasaan sendiri bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Tidak ada malam tanpa meneteskan air mata… meski begitu, apakah kau akan tetap mencintai dia yang jauh dari gapaianmu, Miku?

Di luar sana, pemuda berambut biru itu berbalik—menghadap ke arah puri.

Walau tipis, Miku dapat melihat semburat kebahagiaan itu—saat Kaito menatapnya—seperti ini. Walau jauh, walau terpisah oleh jendela yang ada di masing-masing hadapan mereka. Walau jauh, walau Miku berada di lantai atas, dan Kaito berada di pekarangan.

Miku tak yakin ia bisa kembali memalingkan wajah dari sinar biru penuh cinta yang selalu ditujukkan untuknya.

Ia hanya ingin berada di sisi Kaito Shion. Tak peduli, walau jalan penuh dengan semak berduri sekalipun.

* * *

Sambil menggosok pinggiran tangga dengan sikat, Miku meraih beberapa tetes cairan pembersih kayu itu dan menggosokkannya lagi pada pinggiran tangga.

"Miku, kalau sudah, kerjakan yang sebelah kanan, ya!" kata Teto sambil menyapu lantai.

"Ssst, diam! Tuan Lucifer datang!" seru Rin setengah berbisik dengan nada tegang. Langsung saja ketiga _maid_ itu menghadap ke tembok—seperti biasa. Inilah aturan puri ini. Aturan yang tak lazim, yang hanya dimiliki puri Shion.

Karena _maid_ yang berstatus rendah, tidak diperbolehkan menatap wajah majikan yang seorang bangsawan berstatus tinggi.

"Dasar!" gerutu Teto tak senang saat Kaito sudah menjauh dari mereka. "Seperti biasa, kita selalu saja tidak dipedulikan, ya?"

"Betul tuh," sungut Rin. "Padahal kita bekerja untuknya. Diskriminasi seperti ini, hanya ada di puri ini, lho."

"Kamu tahu?" tiba-tiba suara Gumi terdengar dari samping—_maid_ berambut hijau daun itu sedang menenteng keranjang berisi pakaian kotor. "Kalau ngomong begitu, nanti dikutuk Tuan Lucifer, lhooo…" katanya dengan nada menakut-nakuti.

"Tidaaakk! Maafkan sayaaaa. Huhuhu…" Rin dan Teto saling berpelukan dengan wajah ketakutan membayangkan mereka dikutuk sungguhan oleh majikan mereka itu.

Miku memandangi ketiga temannya dalam diam. Pikirannya sibuk menerawang.

* * *

"Miku, hari ini kita ke bukit di pinggir kota, yuk! Katanya, bunga liar di sana indah." Kaito tersenyum pada gadis toska yang balik tersenyum padanya.

"Baik, Tuan Kaito."

Yak, ini adalah hari Minggu ke… ke berapa entahlah. Mereka sudah terlalu sering bertemu tiap hari Minggu, seolah menjadi rutinitas yang wajib dijalankan.

Mereka pergi ke kota, saling mengenal dan berbagi banyak hal, dan setiap hari Minggu, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Haah, hanya seminggu sekali, ya," kata Kaito dengan nada melamun. Mereka duduk di atas rerumputan dan ilalang di bukit pinggir kota. Kaito tidak berbohong. Di sini sangat indah. Dan Miku menyukainya. "Syukurlah kamu terlihat sehat. Sebenarnya, aku agak mencemaskanmu…,"

"Eh?"

"Minggu lalu, saat kita akan berpisah, kamu terlihat muram…"

**Deg.**

Rupanya Kaito menyadarinya.

"Ah, itu…"

Sebenarnya Miku hanya merasa kesepian karena akhirnya harus berpisah lagi. Tapi dia tidak mengatakannya.

"Maaf, tapi… saya baik-baik saja."

"Hmm…"

"Daripada itu, Tuan Kaito sendiri sepertinya terlihat lelah?" Miku memandang laki-laki itu. Kaito menghela nafas panjang.

"Ya. Setiap hari aku bertengkar dengan kepala rumah tangga, dan _butler_ itu…," katanya dengan nada melamun. "Tekadku sudah bulat akan merebut puri itu kembali. Tapi, meruntuhkan tradisi lama ternyata lumayan sulit." nada suaranya terdengar tanpa semangat.

"… Kalau begitu," Miku menarik sebuah mahkota bunga yang sedari tadi dibuatnya diam-diam. "Saya akan selalu mendoakan Tuan Kaito," Miku tersenyum sambil memasangkan mahkota bunga itu di kepala Kaito.

"Semoga Anda lekas sembuh dari rasa capek, saya akan selalu memihak Anda, lho!"

Kaito terdiam menatap senyum Miku. Senyum tulus, penuh kasih sayang, yang sudah lama sekali tidak didapatnya semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Senyum yang menenangkan raga dan batinnya. Senyum yang selalu dirindukannya.

"… Terima kasih," kata Kaito sambil tersenyum. "Pertama kali ini aku menerima mahkota bunga," dia menyentuh mahkota bunga buatan Miku di kepalanya. "Ini lebih indah dibanding permata. Hehe,"

"Ya, Anda bisa menyimpannya kalau mau," kata Miku.

"Iya…," Kaito mengamati mahkota bunga itu. "Cuma artis yang bisa membuat benda seperti ini 'kan?"

"Ehh… semua gadis desa bisa membuatnya kok…,"

"Ah? Masa sih?" Kaito mengamati mahkota bunga itu lebih lekat.

Miku tersenyum menatap wajah Kaito.

Dia tidak bisa menyangkalnya, dia memang menyukai orang yang tak bisa digapainya itu.

* * *

"Oi Leon," panggil pemuda berambut _blonde_ dengan perban di sekitar salah satu matanya—nyengir kepada Leon Koejima yang menatapnya malas.

"Apa?"

"Kau kerja di puri penguasa daerah sini 'kan? Lain kali bawa gadis kemari, dong!"

"Ogah, ah. Merepotkan." Leon memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kok begitu, sih?" sungut Oliver, si pemuda dengan perban tadi.

Leon menghiraukannya. Dia sudah bosan setengah mati menemani Oliver mejeng begini setiap hari Minggu. Nggak ngerti, deh. Kenapa temannya itu tidak melakukan hal yang lebih berbobot?

Dan saat itulah dia melihatnya.

"Lho? Gadis itu kalau nggak salah… salah satu _maid_ yang bekerja di puri, deh…" gumam Leon menatap gadis berambut hijau toska dikuncir dua di dekat kedai kopi sekitar berjarak duaratus meter dari tempat mereka berpijak.

"Ah? Mana, mana?!" seru Oliver bersemangat dan melongokan kepalanya. "Eh… tapi dia bersama seorang laki-laki tuh..."

"Ssst, diam. Dia ke arah sini…"

Miku berlari kecil ke arah mereka berdua sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang ditutupi sebelah tangan. Tak sadar, sebuah bunga _liliac_ ungu jatuh dari topinya.

"Hooo…," Oliver memasang tampang terpesona. "Gadis itu boleh juga. Rambutnya toska!" dia melirik Leon yang masih memandangi punggung Miku menjauh.

"Kamu lagi mikirin uang 'kan? Kalau kamu mau mengenalkan gadis itu kepadaku, aku akan mentraktirmu minum selama tiga bulan. Bagaimana?" tawar Oliver.

Leon tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya meraih sebatang bunga _liliac_ yang jatuh dari gadis manis tadi.

* * *

Hari Senin selalu terasa suram.

"Hei Miku," Rin Kagamine tak tahan lagi untuk tak berkomentar. "Lagi-lagi matamu merah begitu! Aku jadi merasa kasihan."

"Maaf," Miku tersenyum lemah untuk menutupi perasaannya.

Dia menghela nafas panjang. Berat rasanya saat harus berpisah dengan Kaito kemarin. Tanpa sadar, ia jadi menangis, deh… Lemah sekali, ya?

Miku menatap kalender di sampingnya. Masih enam hari lagi. Dan selama itu pula, dia tidak bisa menatap mata Kaito…

"Hei, gadis berambut toska yang di sana. Bisa ngobrol sebentar?"

Sontak Miku dan Rin menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Lalu mendapati seorang _footman*_ berdiri di hadapan mereka sambil melipat tangan.

"Ngapain _footman_ ke sini?" tukas Rin galak. "Kamu mau menggoda cewek di puri ini, ya?!"

"Nggak kok," kilah Leon. "Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya ke klab nanti malam."

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Miku dengan wajah tak berminat.

"Yah soalnya, aku melihatnya. Kemarin kamu bersama laki-laki…"

**Deg!**

_Ketahuan?!_

"A-ayo bicara di sebelah sana," ajak Miku sambil menarik pelan lengan Leon ke arah gudang yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Nggak mungkin.

Miku berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya.

Jangan-jangan, saat mereka berpisah di kota…?

Oh, Tuhan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Bagaimana cara mengelabuinya?

"Makanya," Leon angkat bicara saat mereka sudah berada di dalam gudang. "Kemarin kamu menangis karena diputusin sama cowok yang nggak jelas itu 'kan? Untuk melupakannya, aku akan mengenalkanmu ke cowok baru!" promosi Leon.

Hah?

"Hah?" Miku tahu wajahnya benar-benar cengo.

"Temanku menyuruhku mengajak cewek. Tolong bantu aku, ya?" pinta Leon.

Astaga…

Miku dapat merasakan bahunya yang tadi menegang kini mulai rileks dan tenang. Dia kira ada apa. Bikin tegang saja.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku menolak," Miku mengernyit. "Apa kamu yakin tak salah orang?"

"Oh, ya?" Leon melipat tangannya di dada. "Pantas saja. Barusan kamu terlihat cukup panik. Oh, atau jangan-jangan…" Leon menyunggingkan cengiran mengintimidasi sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Kamu bisa dapat masalah kalau mengatakan tentang cowok itu ke orang lain, ya?"

Gawat!

Bisa muncul gosip bahwa dia berkencan diam-diam, lalu semua orang ingin tahu dan bertanya siapa orangnya, dan sebagai akibatnya, dia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Kaito lagi karena takut ketahuan.

Tidak!

Menyadari ekspresi panik Miku, Leon tersenyum puas. "Aku nggak bakal bilang-bilang kok. Jadi temani aku, ya? Malam ini habis selesai kerja jam sebelas malam di bar kota! Oke?"

* * *

Musik-musik berisik, wanita-wanita berpakaian tak senonoh, dan berbagai macam minuman keras berdiri tinggi-tinggi di atas meja bar yang dipenuhi orang-orang. Ada yang tertawa-tawa, berjudi, terbahak-bahak, sampai hanya sekedar minum. Tempat yang sangat asing bagi Miku.

Dan sejujurnya, dia takut.

"Oh, Leon!" seru Oliver dari kejauhan saat Leon dan Miku memasuki bar tersebut.

"Waah, siapa gadis itu? Pacarmu?" tanya Dell Yowane sambil menatap Miku dari atas ke bawah—yang membuat Miku risih.

"Bukan, tahu!" sungut Leon. "Kan kau yang minta aku membawa gadis dari puri!"

"Nona manis sekali! Tidak boleh keluar selarut ini, lhoo…" goda Oliver dan disambut gelak tawa dari teman-temannya.

_Hiiii!_

Miku mematung di kursinya. Takut! Sumpah, dia takut!

"Hhh, payah! Dia lupa sama janjinya!" tunding Leon memelototi Oliver yang tengah tertawa-tawa bersama teman-teman yang lain. Lalu dia menatap Miku.

"Kamu pertama kali ke bar, ya? Nggak pernah datang bareng sama cowok itu?"

**Deg!**

"A-Ah… aku… aku tidak pernah pergi ke tempat ramai kalau bersamanya…"

Yah, seandainya Kaito adalah orang biasa.

Andai, saat inipun dia masih bisa bersamanya…

"Kamu, matamu selalu kelihatan kesepian kalau membicarakan orang itu," Leon meneguk segelas minuman keras di sampingnya. "Lalu, siapa sebenarnya dia?"

Miku menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Kalau kamu diam dan takut seperti itu, malah bikin aku penasaran, tahu?" Leon menegak satu gelas bir lagi. "Orang puri, ya?"

**Deg!**

Miku menggigit bibirnya. Namun Leon malah salah mengartikannya dan menggebrak meja dengan sikap tidak sabar. "Jangan nyuekin dong, woi!"

"Aduh, jangan kasar-kasar sama perempuan," seorang pemuda berusia akhir tigapuluh tahunan yang menjadi bartender itu menengahi mereka. "Bukannya sudah waktunya pulang? Besok kerja 'kan?"

"Apa sih…" Leon terlihat sempoyangan—dia mulai mabuk—dan menarik kerah bartender itu dengan lemah. "Kau mau mengusirku… ke tempat bangsawan sialan itu, hah...? HAH?!"

"Ta-tapi dia bosmu, 'kan? Jangan menjelek-jelekannya. Nanti dipecat lho…"

"Biarin!" sentak Leon. "Toh, orangnya gak ada," katanya gusar lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar. "Lagian… aku benci bangsawan!" tambah Leon lagi. "gajinya juga nggak seberapa. Mending juga berhenti. Huh…," Leon menggerutu sambil pergi.

Eh?

Kalimat terakhir Leon membekas di hati Miku. Kenapa membenci bangsawan?

"Maaf ya," tiba-tiba si bartender mengeluarkan suara. "Dia punya pengalaman buruk sama bangsawan."

"Pengalaman buruk?" tanya Miku penasaran.

"Kakaknya… dulu seorang_ maid_," bartender itu mulai bercerita dengan pandangan menerawang. "Majikannya adalah seorang Baron. Dia dihamili oleh putra Baron tersebut," wajahnya terlihat menyesal. "Gara-gara itu, dia diusir dari mansion tempatnya bekerja,"

Astaga…

Miku membekap mulutnya. Tidak percaya dengan cerita menyedihkan yang didengarnya saat ini.

"Dan Leon bekerja untuk menghidupi kakaknya yang telah kehilangan pekerjaan itu. Katanya, bangsawan adalah sekelompok orang-orang kejam," bartender itu kini meraih kain lap dan membersihkan sisa minuman Leon tadi. "Orang-orang yang hidupnya begitu makmur, kalau sudah bosan, bisa langsung membuang benda...," ada jeda sebentar. "… maupun manusia."

Terkadang Miku merasa khawatir.

Sampai kapan Kaito akan terus mendatanginya setiap Minggu? Sampai kapan akan seperti itu?

Dan dia… memangnya boleh berada di sisinya?

Semakin dipikirnya, semakin gelap pula yang berada di benaknya.

Dalam angan, dalam harapan, dia sungguhpun tak tahu apa yang sebaiknya dilakukannya untuk hubungan di atas puing-puing ini.

Sebab Kaito bilang, dia ingin selalu berada di sisi Miku.

Dan dia benar-benar tidak bisa bilang apa-apa…

**To be Continue**

**Taraaaa~ jadi juga ini chappie lima yang agak-agak butuh perjuangan bikinnya hwhwhw.**

**Mind to review? :)**

**V**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yak, dalam sehari, saya ngudpate dua fic. Kurang sakti apa ini AHAHAHAHA #disepak. **

**Ehem, maaf banget updatenya lamaa sibuukkss untuk lagi liburan ini, jadi bisa update secepatnya. Maaf ya minna *bows***

**Happy reading~**

* * *

**Thorny Rules**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by : Yamaha Crypton Future Media

Rate : T

Kaito x Miku

WARNING!

Shoujo, berlatar di abad pertengahan Inggris, abal, _fluff_ gagal, nama tetap, etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**6 **of **8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tok. Tok. Tok.**

**Cklek.**

"Permisi, Count…," suara Leon Koejima menggema di ruangan besar dengan lukisan-lukisan, meja kerja, dan perapian api yang menghadap ke sofa terlihat nyaman. "Saya datang membawakan teh—" ucapannya terhenti saat mendapati ruangan itu kosong. Majikannya—Kaito Shion—tidak ada di tempat.

"Lho, kok nggak ada siapa-siapa, ya?" gumamnya. "Kutaruh di atas meja saja deh…," lalu laki-laki itu melangkahkan kakinya menapaki lantai ke arah meja kerja majikannya. Lalu ia mengernyit.

"Ng?" Leon mengerjapkan matanya menatap sesuatu yang agak kotor di atas meja itu. "Apa ini? Mahkota bunga yang sudah layu?" lalu jemari panjangnya memetik satu kelopak bunga dari mahkota tersebut. "Kenapa di ruang kerja Count bisa ada benda kotor begini?" tanyanya lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Tapi lalu tiba-tiba ada yang mengusik hatinya. "… Lho? Bunga in kan…," Leon mengamati kelopak bunga liliac tersebut lebih detil, "bunga ini kan… sama seperti bunga yang jatuh dari Miku waktu dia berpisah dengan seorang pria…?"

"_Kamu bisa dapat masalah kalau mengatakan tentang cowok itu ke orang lain, ya?"_

**Deg.**

Astaga!

Leon teringat perkataannya sendiri dan bagaimana gerak-gerik Miku selama ini bila ditanya tentang laki-laki yang bersamanya di kota waktu itu. Gadis itu selalu menghindari menjawab pertanyaan mengenai laki-laki itu, bahkan wajahnya terlihat agak panik. Selain itu, Miku sendiri pernah berkata bahwa dia dan laki-laki yang bersamanya waktu itu tidak pernah pergi ke tempat ramai?

_Apakah karena takut ketahuan?_

Sebuah hipotesis muncul di kepala Leon.

Mungkinkah… laki-laki itu adalah Count Kaito Shion?

* * *

Langit mulai mendung saat petir mulai menyambar dari arah sana-sini. Lalu perlahan tubuh langit mulai menangis—mulai dari gerimis, lalu lambat laun mulai deras seiring cuaca kota London mulai berduka dan suram—dingin menyergap.

"Waah, hujan!" desah Rin. "besok cerah nggak, ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Miku sambil membersihkan jendela besar di hadapannya.

"Besok 'kan hari Minggu, aku mau pulang ke rumah," Rin memandangi Miku sambil mengernyit. "Kamu sendiri? Ada acara apa besok? Kok gelisah begitu?"

**Deg.**

"E-enggak kok!" bantah Miku.

"Iyaa, iya percaya." Kekeh Rin.

Yah, besok adalah hari Minggu… akhrinya dia bisa bertemu dengan Kai—

"Miku? Bisa kemari sebentar?" tiba-tiba suara yang tak diundang terdengar. Miku mendongakan kepala dan mendapati Leon Koejima tersenyum misterius terhadapnya. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

* * *

"Mau bicara apa?" tanya Miku.

Mereka sedang berada di dalam gudang—tempat yang paling aman untuk membicarakan hal-hal semacam ini. Miku tak mengerti, kenapa Leon Koejima tiba-tiba menariknya ke tempat seperti ini? Mau apa dia?

Leon tidak memandang Miku. Sepertinya berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Sebenarnya aku… sekarang sedang kesulitan uang," kata Leon akhirnya.

_Oh._

Miku mengerjap. _Karena harus mengirim uang ke kakaknya, ya…_

"Yaah, kalau untuk pergi ke bar sih nggak masalah," imbuh Leon. "Tapi aku bakal tertolong kalau ada banyak uang…,"

Entah hanya perasaan Miku, tetapi suara Leon terdengar lebih—

"Hei," tiba-tiba Leon sudah ada di hadapannya dan menyeringai, "menurutmu, Count akan membayar berapa banyak, ya, _demi menjaga rahasiamu_?"

**Deg.**

_A-apa?_

"Ya, betul, Miku Hatsune…," seringai Leon semakin lebar saja. "Alasanmu nggak bisa menyebutkan nama cowok yang kamu cintai itu…," Leon mengangkat kedua alisnya—mengintimidasi. "**Sebab orang itu adalah Count, bukan?**"

**DEG!**

_Astaga!_, batin Miku terpekik. Tiba-tiba dia merasa wajahnya ditarik dari depan oleh mesin penghisap debu tak kasat mata.

_Kenapa dia bisa tahu?!_

"Kamu bisa dipecat kalau aku membocorkannya, tapi aku akan diam kalau kamu memberiku uang," Leon menikmati wajah pucat pasti dan panik milik gadis manis di hadapannya. "Yah, cobalah minta uang ke Count!" kata Leon. "Kalau kamu yang minta, dia takkan menolaknya, bukan? Setelah itu, aku nggak bakal bilang pada siapapun, kok."

_Orang ini…_

"A… apa… apa maksudmu? Ja-jangan ngomong sembarangan kalau nggak ada bukti…," bantah Miku terbata-bata.

"Meski nggak ada buktinya, tapi aku tahu," Leon mengamati dia manik mata toska di hadapannya. "Sebab… matamu sama seperti kakakku."

Eh?

**Grep!**

"Kyaaa!" pekik Miku tak menyangka bahwa Leon akan menariknya secara kasar—laki-laki itu lalu mencengkram kedua pipi Miku dengan penuh emosi kesal yang membara—terlihat dari matanya yang menatap benci pada manik mata Miku.

"Padahal sudah berkali-kali disakiti! Tapi malah terus memikirkan orang yang tak bisa dimiliki!" maki Leon tepat di wajah Miku."Kau tahu? Matamu itu mata gadis bodoh! Mata yang tolol terus mengharapkan sesuatu yang nggak mungkin!"

Miku terdiam menatap kemarahan Leon yang meletup di hadapannya. Ada rasa takut bercampur iba di hatinya. Bagaimanapun, Miku mengerti betapa terpukulnya Leon melihat kakaknya yang diperlakukan semena-mena oleh kaum bangsawan.

"Walau… walau kamu mengelak," tukas Leon dengan nafas memburu. "Aku… bisa saja menyebarkan gossip ini di puri!"

**Deg!**

"Tidak!" seru Miku sambil melepaskan diri. "Kalau hubungan kami malah menyusahkannya… aku akan segera meninggalkan puri ini!" Miku menatap Leon dengan tajam. "Karena aku… aku akan melindunginya! Apapun yang terjadi!"

Ya, betul…

Melindunginya.

Setelah itu, Miku berbalik dan meninggalkan Leon yang masih tertegun sendirian di ruangan itu.

"… Kau. Nggak ngerti apa-apa…"

Miku menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Leon yang menundukan wajahnya—tidak tahu dia sedang berekspresi apa saat itu. "Kau nggak paham tentang bagaimana 'menyukai bangsawan'," dia terdiam sesaat. "Aku… sayang kakakku. Aku nggak keberatan bekerja demi menafkahinya, tapi…," ekspresinya mengeras.

"Aku justru marah dengan kebodohannya itu!" geram Leon. "Bagi bangwasan, pelayan seperti kita hanyalah alat yang bisa seenaknya diganti!" katanya berapi-api. "Awalnya dianggap penting dan ditaruh di sisinya… begitu dianggap sebagai pengganggu, malah dibuang tanpa ragu! Mereka kaum iblis tak berhati!" sentak Leon—sesaat teringat kakaknya yang sedang mengandung. Matanya memerah menahan kobaran emosi di hatinya. "… cowok itu membuat kakakku tak bahagia… tapi…,"

**BRAK!**

"Kakakku tetap saja mencintainya! Sungguh bodoh!" seru Leon sambil menggebrak meja lapuk di hadapannya. "Kaupun sekarang akan dibuang, Miku!" tunding Leon pada Miku yang berkaca-kaca. "Bangsawan itu brengsek! Kaum brengsek takkan segan melakukannya!"

Lalu sesaat terjadi keheningan. Yang terdengar hanyalah nafas Leon yang memburu.

"… Kamu keliru," kata Miku tiba-tiba. "Tidak semua bangsawan seperti itu...," Miku mengerutkan dahinya. "Dan kakakmu… sungguh-sungguh menyukai orang itu. Meski pahit, belum tentu semuanya adalah ketidakbahagiaan!"

**Deg.**

Leon menatap gadis itu ingin tahu. Ketidakbahagiaan?

"Heh," dengus Leon. "Kalau begitu… kau baik-baik saja jika harus berpisah dengan Count?"

_Berpisah…?_

"Atau… kaupikir bisa terus bersamanya?" tanya Leon dengan nada retoris. Dia melangkahkan kakinya melewati Miku yang menundukan wajahnya. Lalu dia memegang gagang pintu. "Apa dia bilang akan membuang statusnya demi hidup bersamamu? Hal seperti itu…," Leon menghela nafas. "menurutku mustahil."

**Blam.**

Miku menggigit bibirnya saat kepergian Leon. Dia meremas apron maid-nya dengan gelisah.

Mendadak, ia ingin bertemu dengan Kaito, karena dengan cara itu, segala rasa cemas yang dirasakannya akan hilang.

Akan hilang, dan terbang dengan indahnya.

* * *

Jam menara Big Ben sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas pagi. Gadis berambut hijau toska itu duduk di pinggiran jembatan yang berbatu dan sepi—tempat dia biasanya selalu menunggu Kaito. Ya, dia selalu menunggunya…

Tapi ke manakah Kaito?

Biasanya laki-laki itu hanya akan telat beberapa menit setelahnya. Tapi sekarang?

Miku menghela nafas. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk, nanti juga kemari…

* * *

**5 jam kemudian…**

Belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Kaito. Hari mulai petang dan gelap. Miku mendekap badannya sendiri yang mulai kedinginan. Lima jam? Lima jam berlalu dan Kaito belum datang?

Ada apa sebenarnya, ya Tuhan?

"_Kamu pikir bisa terus bersamanya?"_

**Deg.**

Tidak. Dia tidak pernah memikirkannya.

Miku menatap jam Big Ben di sampingnya. Pukul setengah lima sore. Sudahlah, ia pulang saja. Dengan setengah hati, dia mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Langkahnya terasa melayang…

"_Apa dia bilang akan membuang statusnya demi hidup bersamamu? Hal seperti itu…,"_

Miku memejamkan matanya. Ada yang mendesak keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"… _menurutku mustahil."_

**Tes. Tes. Tes.**

Butir air mata itu satu persatu jatuh ke pipinya yang putih. Benar, dia memang tidak pernah memikirkannya. Baginya, bertemu dengan Kaito sudah membuatnya merasa senang, walau dalam seminggu hanya satu kali saja, dia tidak mengharap lebih. Dia tahu siapa dirinya, dan berharap hari-hari seperti ini akan terus berlanjut. Walau bagaimanapun, Kaito Shion adalah seorang Count. Dia punya kehidupan sebagai bangsawan.

Satu hari…

Dia pasti akan… melupakangan kenangan bodoh ini…

"Miku!" suara bariton yang amat dikenalnya terdengar dari belakang. Miku berbalik dan mendapati laki-laki berambut biru dan beriris mata teduh menatapnya dengan sorot wajah lega. "Akhirnya ketemu juga! Sudah kukira kamu pasti ada di sini, hehe," dia nyengir. "Maaf terlambat, tadi ada tamu yang datang mendadak—"

**Grep.**

"Uh… Tuan Kaito…" Miku nyaris tersedak air matanya sendiri saat dihirupnya wangi tubuh Kaito yang ada adalam pelukannya. "Saya… saya merindukan Anda…"

Ya, meski begitu…

Dia pasti takkan melupakan kenangan bodoh ini…

"Ya," suara Kaito melembut di kepalanya. "Aku juga."

* * *

"Oi oi," Leon menatap ke arah gadis toska yang menunduk di sampingnya. "Kamu masih diam-diam bertemu dengan Count, ya? Nggak mendengar nasihatku?"

"Ma-maaf," ringis Miku. "A-anu… tentang masalah ini—"

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa 'kan?" lanjut Leon.

Eh?

Miku menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan heran.

"Maaf. Omonganku kemarin keterlaluan. Setiap orang punya kebahagiaannya sendiri," katanya dengan nada monoton—seolah tak sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf. "mana ada orang yang sengaja melukai dirinya sendiri," lalu matanya bertabrakan dengan sesuatu yang berkilau di dada Miku.

"Lho, kalung apa ini? Sembunyikan, dong. Nanti kamu disangka mencurinya!"

"Ah ini… pemberian Tuan Kaito, katanya sebagai balasan dari mahkota bunga itu," Miku meraih liontin biru yang amat indah itu. "Katanya, ini jimat pengusir rasa sepi."

Benar, karena itulah, ia ingin menjadi kuat. Baik di saat bertemu dengan orang yang dicintainya itu, maupun saat tak bertemu…

Supara hati ini percaya bahwa hanya dialah yang berada di sisi Kaito Shion.

* * *

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

"Sssst! Tuan Lucifer datang! Cepat menghadap ke belakang!" seru Gumi agak panik—disambut maid-maid lain (minus Miku) yang langsung woro-wiri menghadap ke tembok secepat mungkin.

Begitupun Miku.

Ada yang berdesir di hatinya saat menyadari bahwa laki-laki yang selalu menjadi mimpi-mimpinya berjalan di belakang punggungnya—walau tak terucap satu katapun.

"Huaah, seperti biasa! Sungguh menyeramkan, ya!" desah Neru sambil menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar.

"Iya, ya!" kata Rin mengamini. "Kamu juga berpikir begitu kan, Miku?"

"Ha?"

"Tuh kan!" dengus Gumi. "lagi-lagi kamu melamun!"

"Ma-maaf…,"

"Huh dasar," sungut Rin sambil membersihkan pinggiran perapian. "eh, ngomong-ngomong… akhir-akhir ini agak aneh, ya?"

"Apanya sih?" tanya Neru sambil menyikat lantai.

"Belakangan ini Tuan Lucifer tidak berjalan ditemani butler-nya. Padahal biasanya nggak begitu!"

"Benar juga, lho!" kata Gumi. "Mungkin Tuan Lucifer sudah nggak diawasi oleh butler lagi?"

"Eeekh—?! Diawasi? Memangnya apa yang perlu diawasi? Dia menindas pelayannya?!"

"Bukan-bukan! Mungkin juga bermain api dengan gadis kota?!"

**DEG!**

"Lho, kok kamu kaget, Miku?" tanya Neru penasaran.

"A-ah, ng-nggak kok… hehe."

* * *

"Pemandangannya bagus sekali, ya, Miku?"

Mereka sedang berada di taman kota yang luas. Bunga-bungaan yang mekar menambah kesan wangi dan warna di antara rerumputan hijau. Mata gadis toska itu melebar—dan berbinar. Sungguh indah!

"Indah sekali, Tuan Kaito!" desah Miku kagum. Lelaki biru iru tersenyum. Lalu pandangannya menabrak sesuatu di leher Miku.

"Kalung itu… selalu kamu kenakan, ya?"

"Ah," Miku terkesikap. "I-iya… a-apa benar tidak apa-apa saya menerima hadiah seperti ini? Kelihatannya mahal…"

Kaito tertawa. "Ya. Sungguh itu untukmu… tapi, jangan perlihatkan kepada orang lain, ya?"

Miku tersenyum menyanggupi. Kalau ditanya 'kamu dapat kalung itu dari siapa?' Miku sungguh tidak tahu harus menjawabnya bagaimana.

"Miku… hari ini, aku menerima kabar baik," usapan halus itu mendarat di kepala Miku dengan sikap sayang.

"Kabar apa?" tanya Miku.

"Orangtua waliku akan datang ke puri," jelas Kaito.

"Wali?" Miku mengernyit.

"Pamanku. Dia mengurusi prefektur di kerajaan kota lain. Diam-diam, aku telah menghubungi beliau," Kaito menatap iris Miku dengan lembut. "Sekarang, aku biarkan puri dikuasai oleh butler seperti biasanya. Kalau aku ceroboh, dia bisa menyandera para pelayan," jelas Kaito. "Aku bermaksud mengubah puri itu dengan kekuatan waliku…," lalu ia mengusap pipi Miku. "Dengan begitu, kita bisa hidup tanpa memusingkan status lagi.

Ah…

Miku menundukan wajahnya. Malu. Berkali-kali, ia mencoba menyerah. Tapi kenapa lelaki ini pantan menyerah?

"Karena itu, percaya dan tunggulah aku… oke?" senyum Kaito.

* * *

**Malam hari, di puri.**

"Sebenarnya… aku sudah tidak memahami diriku sendiri," suara Rin Kagamine terdengar dari arah kamar para maid. "Kenapa waktu itu aku menaikkan uang taruhannya hingga tiga kali lipat sih?!" rengeknya frustrasi. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena pengaruh alkohol. "Padahal, kalau menang… aku bisa hidup senang! Huweeeee….!"

"Err," Miku yang ada di sampingnya mengernyit. "Kamu kebanyakan minum, ya, Rin?"

"Oi, oi… Miku. Ini kalung dari siapa?" Gumi meraih sesuatu dari laci lemari Miku. "Dari pacarmu, ya?"

ASTAGA!

"Ja-jangan buka sembarangan, dong!" seru Miku panik.

"Coba lihat!" seru Teto tak sabar. "Wah, barang antik, nih! Kamu bakal menikah dengannya ya, Miku?"

Menikah?

Miku terdiam. Sebenarnya, dia sendiri juga tidak yakin…

"Nggak kok," jawab Miku akhirnya.

"Tidak? Dia orang kaya 'kan?"

"Aaah, kalau sudah menikah nanti, aku akan berhenti jadi maid," curhat Rin. "Hanya bikin tangan kasar saja. Menikah sama siapapun boleh, asal orang kaya."

"Setuju banget," Gumi mengamini. "Bisa nggak ya, menikah dengan bangsawan?"

"Bangsawan mana," dengus Rin. "Cuma ada Tuan Lucifer tuh."

**DOK DOK**

"HEI!" tiba-tiba bentakan itu terdengar dari arah pintu, dan mendapati wanita paruh baya memelototi mereka semua dengan jengkel. "Mau ribut sampai kapan, hah?! Besok kalian harus kerja, tahu!" bentak Gakuko Kamui galak. Lalu pandangan wanita itu bertabarakan dengan kalung yang dipegang Gumi.

Dia mengernyit. "Hei kamu. Kalung siapa itu?"

"Oh ini? Milik Miku. Bagus, ya?" jawab Gumi sambil mengamati kalung itu.

Gakuko terdiam lalu mendesah. "Oh."

* * *

"Akhir-akhir ini, katanya Anda diam-diam bertemu dengan seorang gadis, aku mengetahuinya dari orang terdekat Anda."

Kaito menghentikan aktivitasnya membaca laporan di tangannya. Dengan gusar, ditatapnya Gumone, sang butler yang memandangnya kaku. "Kau memata-mataiku?"

"Meski Anda berlari cepat, Anda akan menderita karena terlalu memakai perasaan, karena tidak bisa mendekati Anda berdua, jadi orang itu tidak bisa memastikan siapa gadis itu," jelas Gumone. Lalu matanya menyipit penuh selidik kepada tuannya itu. "Dia… gadis yang memiliki status 'kan?"

"Kau benar-benar suka membicarakan status, ya." Kaito menyindir.

"Sudah kewajiban saya menjaga citra dan kehormatan keluarga Shion," Gumone bergeming dari sindiran tuannya itu. "Ngomong-ngomong… kalung peninggalan ibu Anda, sekarang ini ada di leher perempuan murahan macam apa?"

BRAK!

"Cukup. Kau terlalu ikut campur." Geram Kaito. "Siapa yang kupilih, sama sekali bukan urusanmu!"

Blam.

Gumone memandangi punggung tuannya yang menjauh dengan datar.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk," perintah Gumone. Lalu wanita paruh baya itu memasuki ruangan. "Oh, Ibu Kepala Rumah Tangga. Ada apa?"

Gakuko Kamui terdiam sesaat. "Ada yang membuatku… sedikit penasaran…"

**To be Continue**

**Review? :3**

**V**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

**YOOOO READERS! Maafkan saya udah updatenya lama banget kayak gini. Maaf yaaaa T_T soalnya mood nulis saya jatuh banget tanpa sebab yang jelas, dan sekarang baru saya publish hiks. u,u **

**Okedeh, happy reading!**

* * *

**Thorny Rules**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by : Yamaha Crypton Future Media

Rate : T

Kaito x Miku

WARNING!

Shoujo, berlatar di abad pertengahan Inggris, abal, _fluff_ gagal, nama tetap, etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**7** of **8**

.

.

.

.

.

"_Apa kamu bakal menikah dengannya, Miku?"_

Menikah?

Miku Hatsune termenung dalam malam. Dia memandangi langit-langit kamarnya dengan sendu. Dia tidak pernah memikirkannya. Tapi… kalau hal tersebut benar-benar terwujud, apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah Miku akan menjadi seorang Countess? Atau Kaito mengorbankan dirinya menjadi petani?

Miku menggelengkan kepalanya. Menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh itu.

Gadis toska itu memandangi kalung antik pemberian Kaito dengan sikap sedih. Mengapa, ya, dia harus menyukai orang yang sangat jauh dari jangkauannya?

Apakah boleh… dia membayangkan masa depannya dengan lelaki itu?

* * *

Pagi itu, suasananya aneh.

Miku mengedarkan pandangannya ke aula puri yang ramai oleh _maid_ dan _footman_. Mereka berbisik-bisik dengan mencurigakan saat Miku melewati mereka. Merasa mulai risih, Miku berdeham. Dia mendapati teman-temannya juga mengacuhkannya. Seolah dia tidak ada.

Ada apa ini?

"Umm, pagi Gumi!" sapa Miku. Yang disapa hanya menatapnya sekilas, lalu kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Miku tertegun. Dia dicuekin?

"Miku," suara murung Rin terdengar di belakangnya. Gadis _blonde_ bermarga Kagamine itu bahkan tidak mau menatap matanya. "Kamu dipanggil _butler_."

Apa…?

Miku terdiam sesaat, lalu berterima kasih pada Rin yang hanya tersenyum lemah menanggapinya. Dia berjalan ke ruang _butler_ dan mendapati sosok tinggi tegap itu sedang menatap jendela—menatap keluar.

"Permisi," sapa Miku. Mata Gumone Kojiro segera menghujamnya dengan tajam—membuat Miku merasa akan mati hanya dengan tatapan tajam itu. "A-anu… a-apakah Anda memanggil saya?" tanya Miku berusaha menelan rasa takut dan terintimidasinya terhadap _butler_ yang dihormati itu.

Gumone menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menusuk. "Aku merasa sangat menyesal sudah mempekerjakan _maid_ sepertimu."

Eh…?

"Tak peduli seberapa besar gelap mata karena termakan oleh ketamakan, seharusnya kau tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti itu." Gumone kembali menghujamnya.

"Anu, saya tidak mengerti maksud Anda," kata Miku sambil mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa saya telah berbuat salah?"

Gumone memicing. "Kautelah mencuri 'kan?" tundingnya. "Kautelah mencuri benda milik Cound Shion."

**DEG!**

Apa?!

"Tidak mungkin!" bantah Miku. "Saya tidak mencuri—"

"Kalau begitu, ini apa?"

**Crik.**

Mata hijau itu membeliak saat Gumone menunjukkan sebuah benda yang sangat dikenalinya.

Kalung antik pemberian Kaito.

"Kemarin malam, ibu pengurus rumah tangga mengambil kalung ini dari kamarmu," jelas Gumone. "Dan di kalung ini, terukir nama Count Shion. Ini adalah benda berharga milik Tuan Kaito. Aku tahu semua benda lama keluarga ini…," dia kembali menatap Miku dengan tenang. "Pertanyaannya, mengapa kamu bisa memiliki kalung ini?" dia memiringkan kepalanya—jelas-jelas menatap Miku yang semakin terintimidasi dan membeku dengan menarik sinis garis bibirnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mencurinya, lalu apa?"

**Deg!**

Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipisnya.

Dia tidak bisa mengatakannya.

Kalau ia bilang, kalung itu diberi oleh Kaito, maka dengan sangat terpaksa, dia harus menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Kaito. Kalau hubungannya dengan Miku menjadi gosip…

Nama baik keluarga Kaito bisa tercemar!

Tidak.

Miku menelan ludahnya. Dia tak sanggup melukai perasaan Kaito dengan mencemarkan nama baiknya (walau Miku tentu tak bermaksud begitu) dan tidak. Dia tidak boleh mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Saya…" suara Miku mencicit.

Dia memejamkan matanya—membulatkan tekad.

"… mencurinya."

"Bagus," Gumone berkata dengan nada ringan. "Kalau begitu, segera tinggalkan puri ini."

* * *

Hujan di luar semakin deras saja saat sebuah petir menyambar dan berkilat menyeramkan. Tapi gadis toska itu tidak peduli. Tatapannya kosong menatap kereta kuda di hadapannya yang siap mengantarkannya ke kampung halamannya di kaki gunung yang jauh.

"Kereta kuda sudah disiapkan," jelas Gumone. "Kau akan diantar sampai ke rumahmu."

Miku diam saja. Pikirannya disibukkan oleh perasaannya yang kacau balau.

"Menyerahlah," tiba-tiba suara Gumone terdengar lagi—kali ini lebih jelas. "Bagaimanapun juga… kau cuma bisa bermimpi naik ke status yang sederajat dengan beliau."

**Deg!**

Miku menatap Gumone dengan tatapan kaget yang tak percaya.

Orang itu menyadarinya?!

"Bukan begitu!" Miku membantah perkataan Gumone. "Saya sungguh-sungguh mencintainya!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja?" balas Gumone dengan tenang. "Kau cuma tenggelam dalam lautan cinta sesaat… hubungan bangsawan dan pelayan itu tidak memiliki masa depan," ucapan Gumone bagaikan petir yang menyambar dirinya sendiri. Dia tak percaya akan mendengar ini semua secara langsung, walau ia berusaha naïf selama ini.

Tidak. Dia tidak bisa menyangkalnya.

"Kalau memikirkannya matang-matang, seharusnya kaumenyadarinya sedari dulu," ucap Gumone seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. "Yah, mungkin sama seperti sekarang. Kau tidak boleh lagi bertemu dengan Tuan Kaito," Gumone berbalik memutar kenop pintu di hadapannya. "Selamanya."

**Blam.**

* * *

**BRAK!**

"Apa?!" seru Kaito saat mendengar laporan dari Gumone dan Gakuko yang ada di hadapannya. "Miku pulang ke kampung halamannya?!" suaranya menggelegar mengalahkan petir di luar sana.

"Dia mengaku telah mencuri kalung Anda," ujar Gumone. "Tapi, ada baiknya juga. Sebab, kalau berhubungan dengan gadis rendahan seperti itu, martabat Anda bisa jatuh."

Kaito terdiam. Tangannya mengepal.

"… Cih. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi," gumamnya.

"Hah?" Gumone menatapnya bingung.

"Aku akan mengejar Miku," ucap Kaito dengan suara berat. Dia bergegas keluar dari kamar kerjanya dan memutar kenop pintu. Dia memandang Gumone dengan penuh kebencian. "Matamu yang cuma bisa menilai seseorang dari penampilannya, nggak akan bisa menyadari nilai gadis itu!"

**Blam.**

"Apa… tidak apa-apa membiarkannya pergi?" tanya Gakuko sambil memandang Gumone yang tetap tenang. "Kusir tahu betul daerah tujuannya kan? Dia pasti akan mengejarnya dengan kuda tercepat."

"Dia takkan menemukannya," ujar Gumone. "Tujuan kereta kuda yang dinaiki gadis itu adalah…" dia memejamkan matanya, lalu tersenyum samar.

"Tempat di mana Tuan Kaito tidak akan bisa menemukannya lagi."

* * *

**Glegar!**

Suara petir di luar sana membuat Miku memejamkan matanya di dalam kereta kuda yang sepi, dan sangat dingin karena udara di luar. Matanya memandang ke depan dengan kosong.

"_Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja?"_

"_Aku ingin menikah dengan bangsawan! Aku sangat mendambakannya!"_

"_Aku sangat ingin seperti itu…"_

Suara-suara di kepalanya membuat air matanya meleleh.

"… _cintamu hanya cinta sesaat…"_

Benarkah?

**Grakk!**

Lamunannya terhenti saat kereta kuda yang dinaikinya berhenti mendadak. Lho, ini belum sampai di kampung halamannya. Miku mengernyit menatap keluar jendela. Hutan belantara?

"Mengapa berhenti?" tanya Miku saat pak kusir yang mengendarai membuka jendela geser di belakangnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Nona," kusir itu menatapnya dengan wajah menyesal. "Maaf. Aku terpaksa… berpisah dengan Nona di sini." Lalu kusir itu turun dari kereta kudanya dan dan memotong tali yang mengendalikan kuda itu, dan menaikinya.

Eh…?

"Ini perintah _butler_ itu. Aku ke mari, untuk 'membuang'-mu. Ke tempat yang penuh manusia berdosa. Yaitu…" dia mendorong kuat-kuat kereta kuda Miku dengan memecut kudanya agar menyeruduk kereta itu jauh-jauh.

"… Neraka."

Apa?!

Kereta kuda itu melaju sangat kencang. Miku dapat melihat punggung kusir dan kudanya menjauh pergi dari sana. Sementara dia… berada di dalam kereta kuda itu.

Sendirian.

Dia… akan ditinggalkan di sini?! Dibiarkan mati sendirian di sini?!

Dengan cara... setragis ini...?

"_Bangsawan itu kejam. Saat dia sudah tidak membutuhkanmu, dia akan membuangmu."_

Ucapan Leon Koejima terngiang di kepalanya. Tidak! Ini bukan salah Kaito. _Butler_ itu yang memerintahkannya.

Tidak mungkin!

Miku tercekat saat menyadari tujuan kereja kuda ini sebenarnya. Kengerian luar biasa segera menyelimuti tubuh dan hatinya.

Tebing?!

Tidak! Demi Tuhan, ia masih ingin hidup!

Sembari mengumpulkan keberanian yang luar biasa, dia membuka pintu kereta kuda. Dia harus keluar dari sini!

"Miku!"

**Deg!**

Ada yang memanggilnya!

"Miku! Ke sini!"

Miku melongokan kepalanya ke samping—dan ia sangat terkejut.

Kaito Shion datang untuknya!

"Ayo kemari!" seru Kaito sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Dia menaiki kuda jantan yang tercepat. "Lompat! Pegang tanganku!"

Miku menggigit bibirnya. Kalau dia salah langkah sedikit, dia dan Kaito akan jatuh bersama-sama ke jurang itu! Bagaimana ini?!

"Miku! Cepat! Percayalah padaku!"

Kalimat itu membuat keraguannya memudar. Dia menumpukan kakinya di atas tangga kereta kuda, lalu melompat ke arah Kaito.

Dan laki-laki itu membuktikan perkataannya.

Miku tertangkap. Mereka selamat.

Dan mereka hanya bisa menatap kereta kuda yang jatuh ke tebing itu dengan kengerian. Membayangkan seandainya Miku masih berada di dalam sana.

"Kamu terluka?" tanya Kaito setelah kengeriannya pudar. Dia mencari semak-semak dan mendudukan Miku di sana.

"Saya tidak apa-apa."

"Maaf," Kaito menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan wanita yang dicintainya. "Aku sungguh ceroboh. Gara-gara memberikan kalung yang menyimpan banyak kenangan dan begitu berharga… kamu sampai mengalami hal seperti ini…"

"Tidak!" bantah Miku. "Ini karena saya yang tidak berhati-hati."

Dia sadar betul apa yang terjadi kalau dirinya sudah menyerah…

"Miku, maukah kau kembali lagi bersamaku?" tanya Kaito.

Walau seharusnya dia menyerah saja…

"Karena ada kejadian seperti ini, kupikir kamu nggak akan mau lagi kembali ke tempat itu," Kaito menatap lurus iris cantik di hadapannya. "Bagaimanapun juga… aku… tidak mau berpisah denganmu."

Meski tidak melihat masa depan…

… walau dia dan Kaito berkali-kali dipisahkan…

Air mata Miku menggunung di pelupuk matanya. Dia menyayangi lelaki itu. Dia tidak bisa berbohong pada dirinya sendiri.

"Saya mau… saya mau pergi bersama Anda!" suara Miku bergetar—dia meraih tangan lelaki itu. "Ke manapun, selama Anda yang memintanya…"

Dia juga tidak mau berpisah. Dia ingin berada di sisi Kaito.

"Terima kasih," Kaito tersenyum. Wajahnya begitu dekat.

Hujan mereda. Mereka bertatapan.

"Miku…"

"Y-ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu…" bisik Kaito. Bibir tipisnya menempel pada bibir Miku yang langsung memejamkan matanya, saat Kaito benar-benar menciumnya. Hangat, dan sangat romantis… menenangkan.

Karena untuk selajutnya, hari esok akan menunggu. Dan perasaan inilah yang takkan berubah…

* * *

"Tuan Akaito?!"

Gumone Kojiro dan penghuni puri lainnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat menatap sosok pria berambut merah yang terlihat ramah dan bersahaja turun dari kereta kuda yang dinaikinya. Dia tersenyum lebar menatap semua mata yang memandanginya dengan takjub.

"Bukankah Anda sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan di Istana? Tidak seharusnya Anda datang kemari…" kata Gumone sedikit panik.

"Ssst, itu siapa sih?" bisik Teto pada Gumi.

"Beliau adalah… wali Tuan Kaito!" bisik Gumi lagi.

"Aku mendapat panggilan dari Kaito. Mana mungkin aku abaikan," Akaito tersenyum ramah.

"Paman Akaito!" seru Kaito. Dia baru saja pulang ke puri bersama Miku di belakangnya. Dia segera menghampiri pamannya itu. "Maaf sudah memanggil di saat sibuk."

"Oh, Kaito!" Akaito tertawa dan menepuk pundak keponakannya dengan sikap sayang. "Kau sudah besar. Aku tahu keadaanmu lewat surat yang kaukirimkan," dia tersenyum saat menatap wajah-wajah para pelayan satu persatu.

"Aku sebagai paman Kaito, memiliki tugas untuk melindungi Kaito yang sejak kecil sudah mewarisi gelar kebangsawanan. Akan tetapi, karena aku sibuk mengurus rumah tangga kerajaan, aku tidak banyak membantu," Akaito menatap Gumone dan Gakuko bergantian. "Karena kalian adalah pengurus rumah tangga terbaik, makanya dia kupercayakan pada kalian. Tapi…," suaranya berubah berat. Dan wajah ramahnya terlihat sedikit mengancam—membuat Gumone dan Gakuko menelan ludahnya. "Aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang telah memanfaatkan masa muda Kaito untuk mengatur puri sesuka hatinya."

Dia beralih pada Kaito. "Nah, Kaito, kekuasaan keluarga Shion yang dititipkan kepadaku, kini akan kukembalikan padamu. Aku akan menuruti dan menolongmu," dia tersenyum lebar. "Nah, apa permohonanmu?"

Kaito terdiam sesaat. Matanya berkilat-kilat. "Kalau begitu…," dia memandang Gumone dengan penuh kemenangan, sekaligus kebencian. "Aku akan memecat _butler_ yang telah melakukan percobaan pembunuhan… dan menghapus semua peraturan di puri ini!"

Suasana riuh saat mendengar kalimat terakhir—terutama para maid dan footman.

"Apa?!" seru Gumone tak setuju. "Tidak bisa, Tuan Kaito! Tradisi keluarga ini bisa hancur!"

"Aku mengerti," potong Kaito—bahkan sebelum Gumone menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Peraturan ini diperlukan untuk mempertahankan wibawa keluarga yang masih sangat muda sepertiku. Kau juga mementingkan keluarga lebih dari apapun. Gumone," Kaito merangkul Miku yang ada di sebelahnya. "tapi aku… ingin berbicara dan menatapnya. Aku ingin tahu orang-orang yang melayaniku, dan orang yang kucintai."

"Ini adalah permintaan kepala keluarga," tegas Akaito. "Untuk sementara, aku akan menjadi pengganti _butler_. Bersiaplah. Puri ini akan berubah."

Gumone menggertakan rahangnya. Dia yang berada dalam posisi skak-mat saat ini. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangkanya.

"Tapi… apa alasanmu, Kaito?" Akaito berpaling padanya. "Kamu yang selama ini diam saja dan menuruti perkataan _butler_, tiba-tiba meminta bantuanku?"

Kaito tersenyum tipis. "Aku jadi sadar," dia memandang Miku dalam-dalam. "Rasa pesimis dan menyerah tidak akan mengubah apapun. Itulah yang kupikirkan setiap kali melihatnya…," dia mengecup tangan Miku. "Miku telah mengubahku."

Miku menatap balik iris biru Kristal yang memandangnya. Ada kabut kecintaan yang teramat dalam untuknya; seperti Miku yang juga mencintainya.

Orang yang sangat penting baginya.

**To be Continue**

**Selesai juga babak konflik yang sudah selesai ini :'3 bagaimana? Tadinya sih saya merasa gak sreg menjadikan Akaito sebagai paman Kaito. Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir lagi, ya emang dia yang paling cocok. Jadi, untuk fans Akaito, maafkan saya yaa. Dia saya bikin udah tua di sini XP #ngek.**

**Review? ;)**

**V**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

**Haii, readers! Apa kabar? Saya pusing banget sama minggu ulangan dan tugas yang sangatsangatsangatsangatsangatsangat menumpuk kayak gunung fuji. Saya nggak nyangka deh ya bener-bener kelas 12 adalah masa-masa neraka ngebut kayak gini. Semua guru kayaknya pake mesin turbo ngejelasin materi, terus ngasih PR, eh besoknya lagi ULANGAN! Plis Baru sebulan aja udah ada berapa banyak ulangan yang saya lewati :') #stopcurhat.**

**Jadi, itulah yang menyebabkan saya (kayaknya) bakal hiatus :') and that's why juga saya nggak update The Book of Love Story 3 kemarin-kemarin. Sibuk total. Dan hanya bisa update yang ini. Maaf ya!**

**Enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

**Thorny Rules**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by : Yamaha Crypton Future Media

Rate : T

Kaito x Miku

WARNING!

Shoujo, berlatar di abad pertengahan Inggris, abal, _fluff_ gagal, nama tetap, etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**8 **of **8**

.

.

.

.

.

Di depan sebuah cermin besar, Gumi Megpoid tersenyum lebar menatap hasil riasannya—Miku Hatsune nampak sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantin putih bersihnya yang elegan dan indah. Sangat cocok di tubuhnya yang ramping. _Maid_ berambut hijau daun itu mengecek detail penampilan sahabatnya itu—gaun panjang yang menutupi kedua kakinya yang memakai sepatu bening terlihat menawan dipadukan dengan rambut toskanya yang digelung ke atas, menambah kesan dewasa dan memamerkan lekuk wajahnya yang bertambah cantik atas polesan _make up_ yang tidak berlebihan, namun begitu pas untuknya.

"Astaga, Miku," Gumi mendesah karena takjub. "Kau cantik sekali!"

Miku Hatsune tersenyum malu. Dia memainkan kedua jemarinya dengan sikap gugup. "Oh, Gumi… aku tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi dalam hidupku."

"Hei, hei," Gumi menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Mana semangatmu? Ini 'kan hari pernikahanmu. Kata-kata itu terlalu umum untuk diucapkan seorang pengantin baru!" protesnya.

Miku meringis. "Kautahu persis bukan begitu maksudku."

Gumi mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Lalu?"

"Ya," Miku menggigit bibirnya. "Ba-bagaimanapun… A-aku 'kan hanya seorang _maid_…"

"Jangan katakan itu," pelotot Gumi. "Kau akan jadi seorang Countess mulai hari ini. Bersikaplah layaknya Countess sejati. Aku yakin, Tuan Luci—Kaito sudah memilihmu karena keinginan hatinya sendiri. Seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu kaukhawatirkan, bukan?"

Kata-kata Gumi memantapkan hatinya. "Terima kasih, Gumi."

Akaito Shion masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan balutan jas formal hitam yang dihiasi mawar merah di dada kirinya. Matanya berbinar senang menatap calon istri keponakannya yang terlihat amat cantik.

"Tidak buruk. Yang terpenting, Kaito telah memilihmu," lelaki berambut merah itu tersenyum. "Selamat jalan."

Tepat pada saat itu, gerombolan _maid_ dan _footman_ datang dengan wajah panik—membuat Miku, Akaito, dan Gumi menatap mereka dengan bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akaito.

"Tuan, ini benar-benar gawat!" kata Rin dengan wajah memerah karena panik.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Miku menatap mereka dengan gejolak hati. Ada apa ini?

"Kenapa ini ribut-ribut?" suara bariton Kaito terdengar dari belakang. Lelaki itu tampak sangat tampan dan gagah dengan jas putih formal-nya yang terlihat menawan.

"Kerudung pengantin wanita telah dicuri!" kata Teto setengah berseru.

"Iya, tiaranya juga!" seru Rin menambahkan—dengan nada suara tak kalah paniknya, tentu saja.

"Kok? Bagaimana bisa hilang?" tanya Gumi.

"Kami tak tahu," Neru mengangkat bahunya. "Saat ruangan itu kami tinggalkan sebentar, tahu-tahu tiaranya hilang!"

Miku menghisap bibir bawahnya dengan sikap merasa bersalah atas kekacauan ini. Bagaimanapun, mereka semua panik karena tiara—yang akan dipakainya—itu hilang.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Tuan Kaito…," mata Miku mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Apa? Nggak, ini bukan salah Miku kok. Memang suka ada pencuri barang berharga," Kaito menghela nafas. "Yah, apa boleh buat. Pernikahan akan tetap dilanjutkan tanpa kerudung pengantin. Nanti saja kita cari pencurinya."

**Brak!**

"TIDAK BISA!" tiba-tiba wanita berambut ungu panjang digelung memasuki ruangan dengan ekspresi murka. "Nanti malah jadi pernikahan orang kampung yang miskin! Keluarga Shion adalah keluarga yang terhormat!" dia bertolak pinggang. "Agar tidak ada yang meragukan martabat pengantin wanita, kerudungnya harus memperlihatkan kemewahan bukan hanya dari bentuknya saja!" matanya menyipit. "Sebab aku belum mengakui pernikahan ini!" sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menunjuk-nunjuk para _maid_ dan _footman_ bergantian. "Kalian semua! Cari kerudung pengantin itu dalam kelompok! Tidak ada yang boleh istirahat sampai kerudungnya ketemu!"

"Baik!" seru para _maid_ dan _footman_ dengan patuh, dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

"Seperti biasa, orang itu sungguh keras kepala."

Kaito dan Miku duduk di ruang tengah yang ada di dalam kamar pribadi Kaito.

"Yah, ini perwujudan besar sih," cengir Kaito, lalu dia menuntun tangan Miku ke sofa. "Duduklah."

Gadis toska itu menurutinya. Ia duduk di atas sofa empuk yang berwarna keemasan itu dengan sikap tegang.

"A-anu… Tuan Kaito…"

Kaito mengerjap saat menatap wanitanya itu. "Miku, mulai hari ini, kita akan jadi suami-istri. Panggillah namaku saja."

**Deg.**

Memanggil namanya?

Hati Miku bergetar dalam hati. Kebahagiaan, dan ketidakpercayaan atas semua ini nyaris membuatnya lupa bahwa dia tinggal di bumi. Perasaannya seperti melayang di awang-awang.

"Kaito…," panggil Miku—yang terdengar sangat indah di telinga si Biru yang kini tersenyum dengan rona tipis di pipinya.

"Ya?"

"Sekarang… saya sangat bahagia. Seperti mimpi…," dia menatap lelakinya dengan rona merah di pipinya. "Saya tidak percaya diizinkan hidup di sisi Anda… saya… saya selalu memikirkan hari-hari akan terus berlalu tanpa bisa menatap mata Anda," dia mengingat-ingat peraturan lama di puri ini. "bahkan, saya tidak bisa membayangkan masa depan seperti ini… tapi…," dia teringat perlakuan Gakuko yang jelas-jelas masih tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini. Belum lagi, bagaimana jika keluarga Kaito di Istana sampai tahu siapa dirinya?

"… Tapi, apakah saya benar-benar sudah diterima seluruh anggota keluarga ini?" Miku menundukkan wajahnya dengan murung. "Selama ini, semua orang selalu bersikap baik pada saya, karena rasa keingintahuan dan keakraban sebagai mantan maid. Tapi, orang berstatus rendah seperti saya menjadi seorang Countess… pasti akan ada orang yang tidak puas dengan ini," dia kembali mengangkat wajahnya—menatap Kaito yang masih memasang ekspresi lembutnya. "Saya sudah siap dengan berbagai macam reaksi. Tetapi… hari ini kerudungnya dicuri," matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kalau hal seperti ini terus berlanjut, saya hanya akan merepotkan Anda…."

"Miku," potong Kaito. Dia tersenyum, dan meraih tangan wanita yang paling dicintainya itu. "Aku sudah bilang, bukan? Kita akan menjadi suami-istri. Jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau merepotkanku. Yang perlu kaulakukan seumur hidupmu adalah… tetap di sisiku…"

Hati Miku menghangat mendengar permintaan sederhana yang tidak menuntut banyak itu—tentu! Tentu dia akan berada di sisi Kaito seumur hidupnya!

"Kaito…," bisik Miku saat wajah lelaki itu mendekat padanya.

**Brak!**

"Miku!" suara Leon Koejima mengagetkan pasangan itu. Matanya mengamati pemandangan di hadapannya. Oke. Jadi, wajah Kaito dan Miku berdekatan. Duduk di sofa. Wajah mereka memerah.

Leon tersenyum meminta maaf. "Oh, maaf. Aku mengganggu, ya?" lalu dia mengibaskan tangannya dengan acuh. "Yaa, biarlah. Tolong kamu ke kebun sebentar." Tanpa menaruh rasa hormat sedikitpun, lelaki itu tersenyum polos.

Sungguh, siapa yang majikan di sini sebenarnya? Mengapa dia memerintah-merintah?

Tapi…

"Kebun?"

"Ya," Leon mengangguk. "Tuan Kaito juga. Ayo."

Mereka berdua mengikuti Leon dari belakang. Ada apa, ya? Apakah tiaranya sudah ketemu?

Tanpa berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan penasarannya, Miku memercepat langkahnya. Begitu tiba di kebun, dia membeliak kaget.

"A-apa ini…?"

"Taada!" seru Rin bahagia—sembari mengangsurkan sesuatu yang cantik di tangannya. Sebuah tiara dari bunga-bungaan yang indah, dihiasi dengan permata yang menjuntai melintang di bagian dahi. Sebuah kerudung pengantin yang terinspirasi dari bando bunga yang pernah dibuatnya untuk Kaito.

Ini….

"Bagus 'kan?" Rin tersenyum bahagia menatap wajah temannya yang terperangah. "Memang sih tidak sebanding dengan tiara. Tapi cantik 'kan? Kainnya dikumpulkan oleh para footman, dan kami yang menjahit semuanya!" lalu gadis Kagamine itu memasangkannya di kepala Miku.

Dan dia terlihat sangat… sangat cantik!

"Dibuat dengan gaya rakyat biasa untuk Countess Miku Hatsune." senyum Gumi.

"Kamu pasti akan menjadi nyonya yang paling baik hati!"

"Kami semua sangat menantikan hari ini, lho!"

Lonceng berdentang dari gereja.

"Selamat menikah, Miku!"

Gadis Hatsune itu tidak memercayai penglihatannya. Semua senyum teman-temannya—dan bahkan dia melihat Leon tersenyum bahagia untuknya. Lelaki itu tak lagi meledek dan berusaha menghasutnya tentang bangsawan atau semacamnya. Dia tulus. Dan Miku tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi ketika tahu semua orang telah merestuinya bersama dengan Kaito. Bahkan Gakuko yang walau berusaha terlihat bersahaja, ternyata tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum samarnya saat menatap Miku yang begitu pantas disandingkan dengan Kaito.

Karena Miku Hatsune, memang untuk Kaito Shion.

Pemikiran itu membuatnya menitikan air mata saking senang dan terharunya. "Terima kasih… terima kasih semuanya…," ujarnya lirih saat pendeta menobatkan dia dan Kaito sebagai suami-istri yang sah.

Sungguh, dia tidak pernah sebahagia ini seumur hidupnya.

Lantas, dia menatap lelaki yang akan menjadi separuh nyawanya—tengah menatapnya dengan lembut—dan penuh kabut cinta yang ia tangkap di balik biru kristal yang mengilap karena rasa bahagia.

Dan mereka mengikat janji suci.

Selamanya.

**END**

**AKHIRNYA ENDING HAHAHAHA. Ini adalah fic pertama (multichap) saya yang gak pake target update. Dan bener ternyata, saya malah males dan bikin terbengkalai. Mana hasil jadinya kayak gini aja lagi! HOOOHHH #plok.**

**Eh iya, untuk Mina Miyaguchi-ku sayang, selamat ulangtahun, ya! :* sesuai janji, aku update ini dua hari setelah kamu ulangtahun. Semoga kamu suka endingnya!**

**Btw, untuk warga Bogor, selamat nyoblos, ya! Saya nggak ikut nyoblos soalnya punyanya KTP Bandung. Gimana dong ._. #teruskenapahan.**

**Reviewnya? ;)**

**V**

**V**


End file.
